Donde solíamos
by Kuro na Ookami
Summary: Entre el humo tu silueta es incluso más nítida, incluso más visible tu dolor
1. Prólogo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

Su pelo castaño contrastaba contra la madera algo más oscura del instrumento. Fue en lo primero que se fijó. No podía observarla con claridad en medio del humo, pero las notas fluían suaves de sus dedos y la canción era poesía pura en sus labios. Había sido una sorpresa encontrarla, en una ciudad que no conocía, en un bar que no conocía. Simplemente de paso dando vueltas por donde las corazonadas la llevaban. Aspiró suavemente el humo de su cigarrillo, paladeando con cuidado el tabaco que se extendía suave por la lengua adormecida en alcohol. Pensó en cómo fumaría ella, siempre lo pensaba, le gustaba imaginarse a los demás en esos pequeños detalles que decían con mayor exactitud que sus propias palabras cómo eran. Cerró los ojos, el humo aún dándole vueltas entre los labios escapándose suavemente. Una boquilla. Seguramente ella usaría una boquilla estilizada. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre su palma, apoyada en su mano podía verla con más tranquilidad, la propia columna de humo que levantaba no empantanaba su visión. El centro de su atención era aquella poderosa mujer en el escenario.

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_When I grew up, I called him mine_

_He would always laugh and say_

_"Remember when we used to play?"_

Tuvo la certeza de que todo lo que esa mujer cantaba suavemente lo había pasado. Era como una carretera conocida, recorrida una y otra vez, pero no por ello aún descubierta del todo. Era como recorrer ese mismo camino minado por la lluvia inclemente. Sí, esa mujer conocía lo que cantaba, lo encarnaba en cada sílaba. Se removió algo incómoda, era poco creíble que alguien hubiera llegado a despreciar a un prospecto como ella.

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_

_And till this day, sometimes I cry_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie._

Terminó de golpe su vaso, conocía la música, sabía que se acercaba su final, no dejaría que ella desapareciera tan repentinamente como entró. Estaba curiosa, muy curiosa. Quería saber más de ella, quería conocerla más allá. Se sorprendió deseándola completa, no sólo como un cuerpo caliente con el cual gastar la noche, sino una persona por descubrir. Una pequeña, o tal vez enorme, aventura que podría retenerla por más tiempo en esa ciudad de paso.

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down..._

La música terminó, y con ella la presentación de la dama escarlata. Se retiró con una inclinación en agradecimiento ante los aplausos. La mujer morena se levantó de un salto, depositando precipitadamente el pago de su bebida en la mesa. Siguió el recorrido de la cantante por el escenario y trazó una ruta imaginaria cuando los muros la ocultaron. Un par de empujones, una escabullida rápida y ya estaba frente a la puerta que daba al pequeño e improvisado camerino. Sonrió, aún con el cigarrillo en los labios a medio consumir. Abrió la puerta y la encontró, mirando su silueta esbelta en el espejo. Apreció por un momento su cintura fuerte, no delgada ni quebradiza, sino recubierta por una capa de músculos apenas visibles, un abdomen acostumbrado a la vida ajustada. La castaña se volvió hacia ella inmediatamente, cortando todas sus meditaciones en torno a su figura. Levantó una ceja, luego la otra. La pregunta era clara "¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no deba sacarte a patadas?". Siguiendo un impulso sacó su cajetilla de cigarros para ofrecerle uno. La mujer conservó su rictus serio y sorprendido por unos segundos antes de sonreír levemente.

-Soy una cantante, ¿recuerdas?, se supone que debo cuidar mis cuerdas vocales- Acotó, mientras terminaba de colocarse una camisa rayada y le indicaba con los ojos que cerrara la puerta abierta a miradas indiscretas.

-Fumas más que yo en una semana cada vez que te subes a ese escenario- Respondió, ahora enarcando una ceja ella y señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás. La castaña sonrió divertida antes de sacar uno. Los ojos verdes siguieron atentos la acción delicada de cada dedo extrayendo el pequeño cilindro de la caja, mientras la otra mano rebuscaba en un bolso que estaba a su lado. La boquilla dorada centelleó a las luces falsas y débiles del camerino. No reprimió su sonrisa, había adivinado después de todo.

-Ara ara, supongo que es inevitable. Entonces, ¿A quién debo las gracias?- La boquilla sostenía el cigarrillo aún apagado, su boca se distendía en un gesto relajado, pero sus ojos la escrutaban minuciosamente.

-Kruger, Natsuki Kruger- Contestó, apagando la colilla ya consumida. -¿El tuyo?- Inquirió, alargando el encendedor para prender su invitación.

-Viola, Shizuru Viola- Aspiró la primera bocanada, encendiendo definitivamente el tabaco. –Gracias, Natsuki Kruger, pero, ¿A qué debo tu… inesperada aparición?- Recalcó las últimas palabras, enfatizando su pregunta para conseguir una buena respuesta.

-Está iniciando el invierno, no puedes correr por la carretera empapada con una moto…- Shizuru enarcó ambas cejas, exigiendo silenciosamente una explicación más coherente, mucho más coherente. Natsuki sonrió. Estaba segura que le habían disparado y la habían dañado, pero también estaba segura que el idiota que lo hizo cayó con más heridas que la mujer frente a ella. Su instinto, nuevamente, la había guiado no hacia una presa, sino hacia una compañera. –Digamos que creo que pasaré aquí una temporada y me gustaría que alguien me guiara en un par de cosas…- Extendió uno de sus brazos hacia atrás, en una invitación muda para que la acompañase. Shizuru sonrió, sus sentidos le decían que ella era confiable y, aún de no serlo, podía cuidar de sí perfectamente.

-Si me invitas a un té podría enseñarte un par de cosas que tal vez podrían interesarte- Pasó delante de ella, invitándola con el humo que esparcía a su paso. Natsuki siguió su suave cabello castaño. No podía imaginar quién la había dañado, tampoco podía concebir cómo lo había hecho. De un momento a otro estaba llena de interrogantes, y todo por seguir una corazonada, una loca corazonada. Sacando las llaves de su motocicleta la siguió fuera del local. Eso por ahora no importaba, lo pensaría más adelante, cuando decidiera si la carretera seguiría alargando su camino o si su vehículo descasaría por unos meses del interminable viajar.

_NdA: Honestamente, no sé si esto era un One-shot o un prospecto de historia, lo encontré entre algunas cosas cuando limpiaba el pc, me gustó así que terminé el capítulo... creo que podría hacer una mini serie con él, pero la verdad por ahora no estoy segura. Lo dejaré en espera... La canción es **You Shot me Down **de Nancy Sinatra. Amo a Tarantino, amo Kill Bill, supongo que de ahí nació esta idea. Por ahora creo que es todo... saludos y gracias por leer. Hasta la siguiente entrega._


	2. Incluso hasta este día

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Incluso hasta este día, algunas veces lloro***

Recorrió el camino desde su cuello hasta su ombligo sólo con su cabello, respirando profundamente el olor dulce que se desprendía de la piel blanquecina. Su respiración se agitaba, aumentaba el ritmo poco a poco, a medida que sus manos abandonaban la clavícula de su acompañante. Su ropa seguía entre ellas, era la puerta de entrada, la suave invitación a terminar de una buena vez con los juegos e iniciar lo realmente importante. La morena sonrió. No, aún no. No era el momento de arrancarle la tela, quería jugar un poco más. Se recostó sobre la castaña, abriendo ligeramente sus muslos con una de sus rodillas. Shizuru entre abrió los ojos que mantenía cerrados, un destello escarlata le sonrió desde el suelo y unas manos se enredaron sobre su cuello, haciéndola descender y tocar finalmente la piel que sólo había excitado a través de la respiración. Subió, buscando su cuello con los labios. Era muy fino, su piel era suave y sensible en esa zona, lo sintió inmediatamente por el pequeño respingo que acalló sujetándola más fuerte, aprisionando su rodilla entre sus muslos. Volvió a abrirle las piernas, intentando relajarla. Estaba nerviosa, supuso (sin entender el cómo) que hacía un buen tiempo que la mujer no había mantenido relaciones sexuales. Volvió al ataque, lentamente, tomándose el tiempo necesario para entregarla al placer. Mordió su lóbulo mientras guiaba la mano derecha con su mano izquierda hacia sus pantalones. La hizo desabrochárselos, luego los suyos, una simple amenaza de lo que vendría, Shizuru se le adelantó, desabotonando su camisa mal tratada con rapidez. Dejó que la abriera, pero no le permitió quitársela, en primer lugar tenía que hacer que se calmara. La rapidez quema el placer sin dejar disfrutarlo por completo. Buscó ahora sus labios, pero la castaña no le permitió besarla. La miró algo sorprendida. Su negativa estaba escrita a fuego en sus ojos. Natsuki bajó la cabeza y volvió a por su cuello, mientras masajeaba con una mano uno de sus pechos y con la otra la cara interna de su muslo. Le había tocado antes, mujeres que preferían no besarse en ningún momento. Le incomodaba, sí, pero respetaba su opinión.

-Después de todo, sólo es de paso- Se susurró, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Shizuru, nuevamente con los ojos cerrados, no la escuchara. Le sacó su propia camisa, esta vez sin desabrochársela, por encima de la cabeza. Quería despegarla del suelo, sentirla aún más cerca. La obligó a mirarla de frente. Natsuki sonrió de medio lado, curveando una ceja para luego dejar la camisa a medio camino, sujetando sobre su cabeza los brazos de la castaña.

-¿Qu-?- Shizuru no alcanzó a terminar de formular su pregunta, la morena cruzó sus manos atrapadas tras su cuello y luego, tomándola bajo desde los glúteos, levantó su cuerpo para quedar bajo ella. Desde esa posición besó una esquina de su boca, sonriendo tras el beso como una niña pequeña que hace una maldad. La castaña estaba abriendo la boca para reclamar cuando tuvo que esconder el rostro contra el cabello azul, ahogando un gemido involuntario que escapaba por su garganta. Natsuki había colocado una de sus manos hábilmente bajo su entrepierna, presionando ligeramente, usando la fuerza de gravedad a su favor. Antes de que el gemido muriera en su garganta y pudiera protestar ante su indefensa situación, Shizuru escondió nuevamente su rostro, esta vez en el cuello de la morena. Kruger deslizaba con suavidad su lengua por sobre el sostén de la mujer. -¡N… no!- Le murmuró en la oreja, exhalando una bocanada de aire caliente que sólo logró subirle aún más la temperatura. Pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían desde su espalda y su frente, hacia sus labios y su seno. La mujer castaña respiraba entrecortadamente, también con su piel cubierta de pequeñas perlas de sudor. Natsuki apretó un poco más su toque contra su entrepierna húmeda, mientras su otra mano deslizaba el sostén de la mujer hacia un lado. Quería esa piel desnuda sólo para ella. Y lo sería, por esa noche al menos, lo sería. Mordisqueó levemente su pezón erecto. La mujer sobre ella se removió inquieta, buscando que su mano llegara más profundo dentro de ella. Natsuki resopló, sentía su bajo vientre como un río ardiente, un tizón encendido entre las piernas. Liberó una de las manos de la castaña fuera de la manga, guiándola a través de su cuerpo hacia la abertura de sus jeans. Shizuru la miró divertida por un segundo antes de deslizar su mano por su piel, saltándose cualquier tipo de ropa, hacia su sexo. Natsuki alcanzó su mano, guiándola más dentro de ella, invitándola a entrar. Cerró los ojos fuertemente en cuanto uno de los dedos presionó, enviándole olas de placer que la hicieron ver luces por un momento. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer así, quería más, mucho más. Abrió nuevamente los ojos y levantó la vista, pero su extrañeza reemplazó por un momento al placer cuando vio los orbes escarlatas resplandecer, aclarándose, tomando el color de la luz del sol en las mañanas.

-Joder, no…- Alcanzó a maldecir, antes de que el cuerpo caliente de la mujer entre sus brazos se le escurriera como arena, antes de caer mientras el piso se deshacía, antes de abrir los ojos y encontrarse sola en su futón de la pieza rentada. -¡A la mierda!- Reclamó al vacío. Estaba totalmente sudada, con la entrepierna mojada y la respiración agitada. Pateó un par de veces el vacío en protesta, la colcha se elevó unos momentos en el aire, antes de caer suavemente sobre ella y taparle el rostro. -¿Por queeeeé?- Gimoteó. Hacía tiempo que sus sueños no le jugaban una de esas pasadas sucias. Era cierto que hacía un par de meses que no tenía acción, pero no era para que su propia mente la traicionara así. Se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio. Esperaba oír sobre ella el repiquetear de la lluvia, pero era una mañana aún clara de otoño, un otoño que parecía no querer terminar, alargándose sobre sus días interminables. Parecía un tren que recorre sin cesar las mismas vías, ida y vuelta, con el cinturón de vapor tras ella, abrazando los campos infértiles ya en la época, sin una estación. Había decidido quedarse en esa pequeña ciudad, por fin, luego de huir de las señales de invierno durante un buen tiempo. Bajó la tapa que le cubría la cara, ya más tranquila. Su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad, a un equilibrio precario. Inició la enumeración estándar que seguía cada vez que llegaba a un nuevo lugar. Necesitaba trabajo y conocer la ciudad, era lo primero, lo segundo era,

_Una mujer de ojos escarlatas_

Encontrar un hogar más permanente, había alquilado la primera pieza barata que encontró, pero esperaba toparse con algo mejor, si recorría el lugar seguramente

_La vería de nuevo_

Vería distintas ofertas y podría decidirse. El tiempo aún era bueno, tomaría un desayuno y luego recorrería el pueblo en moto.

_Y encontrarás su olor en tu casco…_

-¡BASTA!- Se gritó bruscamente, golpeando el piso con los puños y removiendo la pequeña lámpara colgante sobre ella, unas motas de polvo cayeron sobre sus ojos. –Te estás haciendo una ninfómana, Natsuki…- Se recriminó. Guardó silencio, esperando atenta, pero la voz en su cabeza no volvió a pronunciarse. Suspiró y se levantó, estaba hambrienta, atacaría cualquier cosa que tuviera un poco de mayonesa untada encima. Cualquier cosa. –Con tal de sacarme su cuerpo de la cabeza- Rezongó, rodando sus ojos verdes, algo exasperada consigo misma.

* * *

><p>Registró la esquina sin esperanzas. Cruzada por dos farmacias que se contraponían y una panadería, no le dijo nada. Los letreros verdes y rojos que adornaban las tiendas callaron obstinadamente ante su interrogativa. Sabía que volver al lugar en el que la había dejado no le daría pistas. Después de todo Shizuru Viola, la dama escarlata, se había negado que la llevara a casa con el pretexto de no molestarla, con el motivo de no darle a conocer su dirección. Chasqueó la lengua, molesta. Había recorrido parte de la ciudad e, inevitablemente, el rugido de su motor la había llevado hasta ahí. Era casi como un punto magnético, un lugar que guiaba hacia el siguiente polo, la castaña. Natsuki aceleró su máquina en cuanto el verde tocó en la esquina. No quería quedarse más tiempo ahí, la hacía sentir estúpida. Giró en la siguiente encrucijda y siguió su recorrido. Estaba enojada, enojada por su capricho. No podía sacársela de la cabeza y eso la sacaba de sus casillas. Normalmente podía controlarse muy bien, en todos los aspectos de su vida, uno de los rasgos ocultos que fundaban su personalidad era su capacidad de autocontrol. Poseía una voluntad férrea que manejaba según sus deseos. No se notaba, pero era una persona muy auto controlada. Era la única forma en que la mujer se sentía cómoda en su medio. Aceleró a fondo, alcanzando a cruzar antes de que la luz cambiara a rojo. Sin embargo esto estaba descarriándose de su control, se le había escapado, en medio de la niebla su silueta se había hecho difusa hasta perderse por completo. Compartieron una cerveza y un cigarro, pero en la media hora que la tuvo para sí la morena no logró más que evasivas a sus preguntas. No sabía ni su ocupación, su dirección, sus gustos, ni siquiera logró saber si tenía una jodida mascota. Shizuru se había despedido con esa sonrisa extraña que no tocaba el frío rojizo acero de sus ojos, una sonrisa falsa, "Aunque le arranqué unas cuantas de verdad" se felicitó mentalmente. 'Ve de nuevo al bar un día de estos, quizás me vuelvas a encontrar', eso fue todo el interés que puso por ella en juego.<p>

Estacionó frente a un café, el desayuno de la hostal** había sido patético, mataría en esos momentos por un poco de mayonesa y, con la mitad ya recorrida de la ciudad, se permitió darse un descanso para comer como es debido y revisar algún periódico local en busca de un poco de trabajo con que entretenerse y ganar un poco de dinero. Dejó despreocupadamente la moto, la máquina tenía un excelente sistema de trabado de ruedas y manubrio, por lo que podía confiarle totalmente su seguridad al destino. Sólo se llevó el casco, que no había usado. En cuánto abrió la puerta batiente del local y escuchó la pequeña campanada un flashback la devolvió vertiginosamente hacia el pasado, hacia años atrás. De pronto se extrañó de no sentir el peso de una niña en su espalda o de ver a una sonriente pelirroja tras la barra, con su pedido listo incluso antes de que alcanzara a sentarse. Bajó la vista y se retiró a una mesa más bien alejada, contando cada baldosa que pasaba bajo sus pies. Si llegaba a contar las suficientes

_8_

**_Natsuki…_**

Sólo si podía forzarse a eso, quizás, por un momento, las olvidaría

_15_

**_No quiero… no otra vez… ¿vienes?_**

Su peso cayó muerto sobre el asiento pegado a la pared. Levantó una mano, pediría el menú, no le interesaba que era, si le traían un frasco de mayonesa podría digerir lo que fuera. La falda algo corta y unas piernas blancas aparecieron en su rango de vista, subió la mirada, ya sin dejarse engañar por los recuerdos, ni por los no tan recuerdos, para que la camarera tomara rápidamente su orden. De paso pidió el diario, luego se dejo sumergir en el sillón. Odiaba los flashbacks, cuando salió de viaje se prometió no mirar hacia atrás, sería la única manera de seguir hacia delante, pero en esos momentos, cuando el mundo a su alrededor parecía retrasarse, como una vuelta de tuerca extraña, y se configuraba según lo pasado años atrás, no podía evitar mirar sus recuerdos.

-No seas llorona, focalízate, hacia delante, se justa, se certera, no tengas miedo… tiende las redes antes que las ajenas te atrapen…- Se rezó en silencio, su madre se lo decía siempre. Ni siquiera creía comprenderlo, lo sentía más bien como un mantra, pero repetírselo en silencio le recordaba la presencia cálida y segura de su progenitora a su lado. Bajar la vista, apretar los puños y susurrar por unos instantes nuevamente el canto gastado la traía de vuelta. Natsuki lo apreciaba, acallaba las voces, las recluía a su prisión confinada en la ignorancia.

-Café, jugo de naranja natural, huevos revueltos con jamón, tostadas, agua caliente y su mayonesa- Enumeró diligente la mesera, dejando el pedido ante ella. No era exuberante, pero por lo menos serviría para acallar su hambre bestial. La camarera observó algo sorprendida como untaba una tostada con el huevo y una capa de mayonesa, preguntándose cuál era el secreto de esa mujer para comer así y mantener una buena figura. 'Ejercicio' le respondieron los ojos verdes en silencio, mientras reclamaban el diario que sostenían las manos de la joven, algo arrugado por la creciente fuerza con que lo apretaba. Dejó las hojas mal dobladas en la mesa y se retiro con una excusa farfullada y una inclinación de cabeza. La morena siguió sus pasos por sobre la taza de café recién preparada. Disfrutó unos momentos del sabor amargo, sin azúcar ni algún aderezo. Así estaba bien,

**_¿Realmente estás bien?_**

Lo suficientemente bien como para seguir. Desplegó las hojas, saltándose las noticias locales, directo a los anuncios. Repasó distraídamente la sección. Nada muy interesante o dentro de su área, sólo trabajos de oficinista o necesidad de ayudantes en departamentos médicos. Un aviso le llamó la atención, revisó el nombre del local que lo solicitaba y su dirección. Podía ser un golpe de suerte o simplemente una jugarreta sucia, podía no conducir a nada como darle una llave para avanzar un poco más en lo que sería su entretención del invierno. Sacó un lápiz del bolsillo y marcó en un círculo el anuncio, luego terminó de leer los anuncios restantes. Un par le venían bien, por lo que los encerró en su propio círculo. Terminó ávidamente su comida y dejó la paga sobre la mesa. Quería empezar luego esa loca carrera, una que no tenía sentido de dirección ni tampoco meta. Su moto seguía ahí, fiel como siempre. El peso del casco bamboleándose en su brazo la hizo detenerse un par de segundos, luego, con un chasquido de molestia lo sujetó con una correa a la parte posterior del vehículo. Tampoco lo utilizaría en ese viaje, no hasta que, por lo menos, se perdiera parte de ese intoxicante olor.

_NdA. No tengo idea, honestamente, de dónde nació esta historia, ni tampoco tengo una gran seguridad hacia dónde va. Sólo sé que seguramente seguiré un ritmo más bien rápido de actualizaciones, si mis obligaciones no me confinan a vivir encerrada resolviendo trabajos y textos... en fin. El lemon de la primera parte... ni idea, es la primera vez que escribo algo así (por cierto, ya está cambiado el rating de la historia, para evitar complicaciones). La historia me está controlando, y la dejo fluir libremente. Si han llegado hasta aquí, créanme que se los agradezco profundamente. Hasta la siguiente entrega, Saludos.  
><em>

_*Frase de la canción "My baby shot me down", inspiradora de toda esta historia (claro, traducida y algo tocada por mí...)... creo que todos los capítulos tendrán de título alguna de sus frases.  
><em>

_**No sé si ese será el nombre que reciben en todos lados o es sólo un uso coloquial de mi país. Busqué por la RAE pero reconoce Hostería y no Hostal... lo dejé de todos modos ^^_


	3. Las estaciones vienen y van

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo 2: **

**Las estaciones vienen y van, los cambios con ellas también.**

El olor de la pintura fresca le hizo arrugar la nariz. Golpeaba como un puñetazo, fresca sobre las paredes. Era de un color uva fuerte, sobrecargado para una casa, pero justo para el bar que habría sólo de noche, confundiendo colores y olores por igual. Cerró tras de sí la puerta corrediza, parte de la tradición que no habían sacado de la casa vieja, y se encaminó en medio de las bombas de olor que parecían gritar de alegría en las paredes. El pasillo de entrada y la parte trasera de la barra ya estaban listas, empapelado su suelo con diarios para evitar las gotas sobre el viejo piso de madera, más allá, el escenario

_Mi escenario_

Era empapelado, aprontándose para pasar por el mismo tratamiento. Una corazonada le cruzó con rapidez, por lo que siguió hacia el interior del local, sin voltear hacia el escenario para buscar al responsable del pequeño caos que reinaba dentro. Atravesó las puertas corredizas abiertas y subió las pequeñas escaleras que conducían al segundo piso y administración del local. El hombre de espaldas a ella no volteó para saludarla, simplemente levantó una mano en señal de reconocimiento.

-¿Y a qué debemos el arreglo del local?- Inquirió la castaña, depositando con cuidado el estuche de cuero rígido, que contenía su guitarra, en una de las sillas dispuestas a los costados.

-Estaba algo descolorido, ya era hora de darle una nueva cara, ¿no crees?- Contestó distraído, revisando algunos papeles dispersos sobre su mesa.

-Ara, ara, y yo creí que Takeda-san era un tacaño...- La joven sonrió, casi podía ver la vena que empezaba a reventar en su frente. Odiaba el sufijo san, sobre todo cuando provenía de ella. Era ironía pura, cada sufijo de respeto que dedicaba había perdido siempre su verdadero valor. Sin embargo, sólo quienes la conocían desde hacía un tiempo eran capaces de averiguarlo.

-Sólo cuando se trata de tu sueldo, Viola- Refunfuñó, sin dejar de revisar sus papeles. -Por cierto... la mujer que está pintando está muy...- Espacios sin rellenar, la mujer dejó que su imaginación rellenara con una palabrota cada uno de los espacios vacíos. Era la forma de su jefe de ser políticamente correcto. El hombre moreno no conocía el suficiente vocabulario para llenar de eufemismos, la omisión era su mejor arma. -Una morena...- Siguió, archivando las hojas y por fin dándole la cara. "¿Una morena?", el rostro de la mujer de ojos verdes la asaltó de inmediato, su corazonada, al parecer estaba en lo correcto.

-Entonces, creo que iré a 'darle la bienvenida'- Ronroneó, sin poder controlar el temblor que le recorrió la espalda. Al parecer su jefe no lo notó, porque simplemente levantó los hombros dándole bandera verde para seguir adelante. Entre ellos existía una regla no escrita ni dicha: Si le gustas, te la ganas. Shizuru tomó su guitarra y se encaminó de vuelta, hacia el piso de abajo, mientras descendía por las estrechas escaleras no sintió como su respiración se agitaba. Sin darse cuenta, se ponía ansiosa, muy ansiosa. Saltó los últimos tres escalones, haciendo resonar los tacos bajos de sus botas. Atravesó la barra y dobló hacia la derecha, el escenario estaba aún a medio pintar, las sillas y mesas apoyadas en las esquinas y en el centro la mujer morena de la otra noche, con un par de botas, una polera suelta y algo rasgada, manchada de pintura, el pelo amarrado en una coleta alta de la que se escapaban mechones juguetones. Una ligera descarga eléctrica la cruzó, sí, recordaba bien, era preciosa. Se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, contemplando el trabajo absorto de la mujer. Una subida, una bajada, sólo con una brocha gruesa en la mano y el tarro de pintura colgándole de la otra mano. Se detuvo unos momentos, analizando la pintura fresca, antes de seguir con la siguiente sección. Shizuru se sonrió, antes de carraspear y levantar la voz para hacerse escuchar. -Creí que habrías buscado un lugar más entretenido para pasar el invierno- elevó una carcajada cuando la morena pegó un respingo y se dió vuelta, con la brocha en la mano como un arma mortal. La observó unos momentos, y su cara pasó desde el trigueño normal a un rojo tomate y luego, al parecer recordando algo, a un fucsia fuerte.

-¡¿No te enseñaron a saludar mujer?, joder!- Natsuki se volteó de nuevo, untando groseramente la brocha y descargando salvajemente una capa de pintura que se repartió sobre la pared, su ropa y su rostro. Resopló con fuerza un par de veces y, ante la sorpresa de la ojirubí, empezó a cantar muy bajo.

-_I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay*...- _Entonó, antes de que la castaña perdiera su voz entre murmullos irreconocibles. -Sólo... olvídalo- Comentó al fin la morena, cuidando esta vez que la pintura se quedara en la pared.

-Ara, ara, así que Kruger-han también sabe cantar- Jugueteó con su susceptibilidad, acercándose un poco, buscando el rostro de la mujer.

-Y un carajo... mejor canta algo tú, ya que sólo has venido a interrumpir mi importante labor- Aún seguía roja, pero el color que subía por su cuello se había detenido, junto con el latir de un par de venas. "Eso no es normal, definitivamente", se dijo a sí misma la castaña. Ahora la veía de perfil y no se le escapó la media sonrisa que se le formaba en el rostro a la morena "Veamos, es hermosa y le gustas... podrías sacar algo de aquí" gritó desde dentro de ella su líbido, levantándose como un animal hambriento. Inconscientemente posó una mano sobre su estómago, acallando el fuego que le subía desde él.

-Pero Kruger-han canta muy bien, además al parecer ayuda a mantenerla concentrada en su trabajo...- La brocha se detuvo unos momentos y luego siguió su camino. Natsuki más masticó que murmuró unos improperios, Shizuru creyó distinguir incluso a la madre de la pintora entre ellos, pero prefirió guardar silencio. Acarició el estuche de cuero con una idea indecisa dandole vueltas. Hacía mucho que se dejaba descuidaba tanto, ella siempre ponía un buen muro de distancia y cortesía entre el mundo y su verdadero yo. Pero esta mujer le daba una seguridad extraña, de pronto una suave voz, distinta a su voz libidinosa, habló desde muy atrás, "No te preocupes, recuerda lo que dijo a vuelo de pájaro, ella se irá en cuanto inicie la primavera". De pronto todo se irguió ante ella como juego que terminaría en un par de meses. Sintió el cosquilleo que la inundaba ante un reto y una sonrisa se le escapó hacia los labios. Natsuki la observó de reojo, sin dejar de pintar ya la última sección. -Además- Continuó, luego del prolongado silencio en que se habían sumergido. -Mi trabajo es cantar, ¿cómo pretendes pagarme?-

-¿Una cena luego de terminar esto?- Shizuru subió una ceja, en disconformidad con el trato. -¡Oh, vamos mujer!, ¿Sabes cuánto va a pagarme el tacaño de tu jefe por esto?, es un buen trato- Abrió los brazos, exigiendo su comprensión. Shizuru notó las marcas oscuras de un tatuaje que se vislumbraron con el movimiento. Un tatuaje que seguramente estaría en su espalda.

-¿Me llevarás y me traerás?, si es sólo una cena mínimo espero que me proveas del transporte...-

-Claro, claro, si no te molesta mi moto...- Enfatizó sus palabras con un gesto de la mano, mientras corría el papel de diario y empezaba con el último muro del escenario.

-Entonces...- Subió al escenario y estiró la mano hacia la morena, espero unos momentos, mientras la mirada desconcertada de Natsuki registraba su mano sin comprender hacia dónde quería llegar. -¿Tenemos un trato?- Interrogó, intentando hacerla caer en cuenta. La morena, de pronto, volvió a su color rojizo y se limpió una mano en el pantalón para estrechársela.

-Trato- Farfulló, antes de soltarle la mano y dedicarse con ahínco al resto de pintura. Shizuru volvió a sonreír, era graciosa, esa mujer era muy graciosa. Reprimiendo la sonrisa se dejó caer al suelo, abriendo el estuche de su instrumento, afinándolo y luego pulsando un par de acordes para calentar.

_Have no fear_  
><em>For when I'm alone<em>  
><em>I'll be better off than I was before<em>

_I've got this light_  
><em>I'll be around to grow<em>  
><em>Who I was before<em>  
><em>I cannot recall<em>

_Long nights allow me to feel..._  
><em>I'm falling...I am falling<em>  
><em>The lights go out<em>  
><em>Let me feel<em>  
><em>I'm falling<em>  
><em>I am falling safely to the ground<em>  
><em>Ah...<em>

_I'll take this soul that's inside me now_  
><em>Like a brand new friend<em>  
><em>I'll forever know<em>

_I've got this light_  
><em>And the will to show<em>  
><em>I will always be better than before<em>

_Long nights allow me to feel..._  
><em>I'm falling...I am falling<em>  
><em>The lights go out<em>  
><em>Let me feel<em>  
><em>I'm falling<em>  
><em>I am falling safely to the ground.<em>

"A pesar de ser una canción grave... ella la canta bien..." Natsuki detuvo la brocha de pintura, no entendía que decía la canción, pero, por alguna razón, hacía que se le alivianara el pecho. Shizuru se detuvo, respirando profundamente. La morena la imitó, en medio del pesado olor a pintura encontró su olor a vainilla mezclado con un regusto amargo a té. Su sueño volvió junto con la urgencia. Bajó la vista, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en mantenerse ahí, en recuperar la cordura y no devorarla ahí mismo, entre tarros de pintura y diarios viejos. Carraspeó, Shizuru seguía en su propio mundo, al parecer sin darse cuenta de sus divagaciones, desesperada buscó un tema de conversación que la permitiera volver al mundo real. -¿Cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó al fin, cuando estuvo segura que su voz no la traicionaría. Shizuru parpadeó un par de veces, antes de entender qué le preguntaba.

-Long Nights, de un compositor estadounidense...- Soltó algo las cuerdas de la guitarra antes de guardarla. -No canto temas propios, no todavía... tal vez la canción va contigo- Agregó, levantándose. Natsuki dejó las brochas en un cubo de plástico junto a los tarros de pintura vacíos. La mujer se golpeó un par de veces las manos contra los pantalones, antes de suspirar y mirarla enigmáticamente.

-¿Conoces algún buen lugar?- Preguntó, al fin, dando por terminada su trabajo de medio tiempo e iniciada su cita.

_NdA: Las canciones son, respectivamente, "I feel pretty" y "Long nights" (Creo que en esta historia pondré mucho de mi gusto musical...). ¿Por qué I feel pretty?, bueno, por "Anger management" claro está. Además... es lo que me hacen cantar cuando empiezo a entrar en ira (algo un poco frecuente) en fin... Este capítulo lo saqué mientras se terminaba de votar el paro en mi universidad. Así, ahora, estoy en paro indefinido, como la mayoría de las universidades de mi país... espero que eso me ayude a avanzar más rápido en los capítulos, pero bueno... tendré que ir espoleando a mis musas para ir con actualización una vez a la semana. Espero les haya gustado, hasta la siguiente actualización, saludos._


	4. Y montábamos caballos de madera

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo 3**

**Y montábamos caballos de madera**

"Joder, joder, joder, joder… en diversas maneras, sí, joder" no podía dejar de pensarlo, sin importar cuándo fijara mis pensamientos en un punto en blanco, carente de cualquier mal sentido, ella me devolvía a la realidad, una muy visceral realidad. Sus manos quietas eran engañosas, parecía decirme todo sin hacer nada con ellas. Me estaba volviendo loca. Quería llegar luego y sacármela de encima antes de que me la comiera a besos en medio de la calle "Y me botaran a la carretera por inmoral". Esta maldita… Shizuru se negó a darme la dirección del 'gran y hermoso' lugar al que debía llevarla. Se limitaba a señalarme el camino en base a presión de sus manos, cuando su mano derecha presionaba suavemente sobre mis costillas me indicaba el cambio de dirección. Es, sin lugar a dudas, una de las peores torturas que pudo haberse ingeniado. Esta mujer me está matando, y ni siquiera la conozco por un día… es un demonio, ¿por qué habría de sorprenderme?, obviamente debía de ser un demonio para que me fijara en ella así. Un rojo, quedamos al inicio de la cola, esperando el cambio de luz, y ella seguía jugando, ahora tamborileando mi abdomen como si fuera una mesa de billar. Estoy ansiosa, ansiosa y nerviosa. Tengo una mujer pegada a la espalda esforzándose por hacerme sudar, y, la misma susodicha, usa el único casco que tengo. Si nos ve la policía estamos fritas. Verde. Creo que dejé marca en el pavimento con la rueda trasera, Shizuru se aferró muy fuerte a mí, asustada por el repentino cambio de velocidad. ¡Eso te vale por hacerme sufrir z...!, voy a pagarle un cena y se da el gusto de torturarme. Mi compañera tras mío me apretó por los lados, reprendiéndome, ¿sería este el lenguaje que usaremos para hablarnos?, sería divertido ver como evoluciona...

Izquierda. A media cuadra hay un negocio vegetariano... dos manos al mismo tiempo, ¿hay que detenerse?. Espera... ¡¿Me harás comer con una manga de naturistas?, ¿eres vegetariana?, ¡Ahora sí que la hice!, tal vez tengan mayonesa y queso, con eso podría sobrevivir... Apagué la moto, sobre nosotras el sol que nos había acompañado a lo largo del día empezaba a ocultarse, levantando viento y nubes oscuras. Esa brisa, aún fresca que caracterizaba al otoño, pronto se enfriaría dando paso al invierno. A la nieve, al cierre temporal de su camino. Shizuru me dio un último apretón antes de levantarse y sacarse el casco, esperando al lado mío que terminara de estacionar mi máquina. Una sonrisa velada y el casco estirado, era su forma de invitarme a entrar. Tomé lo que me ofrecía y seguí su cabello castaño, que hacía guiños al atardecer. Joder, definitivamente esa mujer sabía hacer caer a alguien, a alguien como yo. Me puse la chaqueta sólo sobre los hombros, levantando las cejas en señal de disconformidad ante el lugar donde gastaría mi dinero, pero todo sea por la diosa lujuria. Por lo menos, en un lugar como este donde la carne era pecado sacrílego, no tendría que soportar la inevitable esperanza que me embarga cada vez que entro a un restaurant. Shizuru me abrió la puerta, lo sabía, toques suaves y claros, decorado entre verde y un color crudo. No había una barra en la cual apoyarse a beber una buena jarra de cerveza, no había mesas oscuras con asientos rojos, ni el característico olor a ramen rodeando el lugar. Me relajé, recién entonces noté que tenía los puños apretados y la respiración agitada. Metí las manos en los bolsillos para disimular mi turbación. "Incluso hasta hoy… y quizás cuanto más". ¡Enfoca!, tienes a una castaña que (casi puedo sentirlo) camina con un ligero contoneo delante de ti, no puedes perderte en tus recuerdos ahora, Natsuki.

Dejé que Shizuru me guiara, conocía el local y a los dueños, pues saludo con una sonrisa suave, desconocida para mí, a la dependienta del lugar, una mujer de aspecto tranquilo e inofensivo con gafas. Seguí el rastro de su sonrisa en ese rostro que me era desconocido pero deseado, podía ver por las ligeras arrugas que se formaron en su mejilla y ojos que era una sonrisa verdadera. Transformó completamente su cara por un segundo, de pronto la castaña se me hizo más joven, más guapa y más… libre. Los blancos dientes destellaron como no estaban acostumbrados. ¿Cuánto podía esta mujer fingir?, al parecer mucho, las arrugas finas de sus ojos eran apenas un guiño, un sombreado muy lejano a ser visible con facilidad, mientras la marca de la sonrisa perfecta se extendía con regularidad por sus mejillas blancas. Hizo un gesto más, que no identifiqué, pero supuse una seña para la mujer, ¿una forma de pedir lo mismo de siempre?, extraño… yo no lo necesitaba, con sólo poner los pies sobre ese endemoniado (y divertido lugar) ya tenía sobre la barra mi cerveza, mi sándwich y mi mayonesa. Pasamos al fondo del local, escondidas del resto de las mesas ocupadas por pocos comensales. Aún no era la hora punta, o tal vez, ya lo había sido. El interior del restaurant se encontraba casi vacío, un murmullo sordo acallado por música suave reinaba en el lugar. Shizuru se sentó y sostuvo mi casco, por un momento sus ojos rojizos me perforaron al doble, tanto su reflejo sobre la pulida superficie del plástico como la susodicha, esperando una apreciación, una crítica, un comentario, o incluso tal vez una proposición acompañada con un piropo. Algo de cortejo burdo que, seguramente, en muchas ocasiones había debido de sufrir.

**¿Cómo carajo se te ocurrió traerme a comer comida de conejos? **-¿Lo habías hecho antes?- Mi cerebro y mi lengua me traicionan constantemente, muchas veces olvido lo que realmente quiero decir o lo que realmente digo. Sin embargo, ahora tomando el casco de sus manos, estaba bastante segura de lo que quería decir, lo que quería saber y lo que podía maldecir mentalmente. Shizuru enarcó las cejas, interrogándome, sus ojos rojos está muy fijos en los míos, … ¿qué diablos fue lo que pregunté? –Subirte a una moto, ¿lo habías hecho antes?-

-Algunas veces… años atrás, había olvidado un poco que se sentía- Ese acento, Kyoto. ¿Qué hace una mujer de la cuna japonesa en el norte del mismo. No es precisamente el lugar para buscar oportunidades. De pronto se me vino a la cabeza su actuación. Tal vez estaba huyendo, no buscando. Aunque, observé su perfil distraído, observaba hacia la cocina algo impaciente (sólo lo supe por el ligero tamborilear de los dedos en la mesa), no parecía alguien que huyera. Observé mi propio reflejo en el casco, yo tampoco huía. –Kruger-han, ¿de qué es el tatuaje que tienes en la espalda?- Preguntó de la nada, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me quedé un momento extrañada, ¿Un tatuaje?, sí lo tengo, ahora, ¿Esta mujer tienes rayos x en los ojos que lo vio a través de la ropa?

-Personal- Sigue intentando con tu visión mujer, no te mostraré todos mis secretos así como así, no importa cuántas ganas te tenga.

-Ara ara, podemos solucionar eso de manera muy sencilla…- ¡Eso fue una insinuación! –Así Natsuki-han no tendrá que decírmelo, podré verlo incluso mejor- ¡¿Natsuki?- ¿No crees que sería más conveniente?- Dios, creo que la cara me va a explotar, puedo sentir el vapor subir por mi cuello y mis orejas. ¡Malditos sean mis sueños eróticos!, ahora no puedo borrar la imagen de Shizuru desnuda… ¡Enfoca!, ¡Natsuki, enfoca!, ¡En el sueño Shizuru seguía vestida (a medias en realidad…) y en la realidad también!. La castaña enfrente mío se largó a reír, seguramente soy un espectáculo memorable… ¡¿En qué vine a caer?, no me sonrojaba tanto desde hacía años!. ¿Hacía cuánto no podía ejercer mi mirada fría sobre alguien?. De pronto, a pesar de todo, de la vergüenza y la humillación, algo cálido me corrió por el pecho, Shizuru riéndose era una imagen que me entibiaba el corazón. Carajo, la soledad me está afectando.

**_¡Natsuki!, cerveza fría, ¿no?_**

Finalmente una camarera cortó el acceso de risa de la castaña, depositando entre nosotras una gran tabla de quesos y una botella de vino. Descorchó la botella y sirvió en ambas copas, prefiero la cerveza, pero desde aquí puedo oler el buen licor que tenía enfrente. Levanté una ceja, inquisitiva.

**No me molesta en lo absoluto pero, **-¿No se supone que debo llevarte de vuelta a casa?-

-Estoy segura que puedes manejar perfectamente bien con algo de alcohol en el cuerpo…- Observó, mientras se llevaba la copa a los labios. No quedó marca en el vidrio, esa mujer no llevaba encima maquillaje, ayer tampoco, opté por descartarlo de sus accesorios.

-Si tú lo dices…- Era bueno, el vino era muy bueno. Apuré otro trago. El ambiente ya no era cargado entre nosotras, sin darme cuenta la risa de Shizuru y su propuesta (maldita propuesta) de alguna manera ponía las cosas claras entre nosotras. La castaña parecía disfrutar del vino, o quizás necesitaba de un incentivo para hablar, o para hacerme hablar a mí. O quizás recordaba, al igual que yo, lo agradable que es beber acompañada.

-Ayer mencionaste algo sobre quedarte una temporada… - Los ojos rojos volvieron a los míos, me pregunté cuánto en realidad quería decir, o cuánto debía decir.

Tal vez no sería mala idea contar parte de mi historia.

Es un buen vino, una buena compañía.

**_¿Una motocicleta?, te matarás mujer, lo sabes. _Acabaste tú antes…**

-Hasta que inicie la primavera otra vez… - Me acomodé en la silla, sacándome la chaqueta de los hombros. Su mirada estaba fija,ahora ella sería audiencia, una parte de mi historia que se difuminaría con el tiempo, que ella quizás olvidaría, pero, por ahora, que poseería y que me haría recordar. Tomé otro trago para terminar de soltar la lengua y empezar a hablar.

_NdA: Intenté hacerlo lo más aterrizado posible, de repente me daba cuenta y tenía párrafos divagatorios que se daban vueltas y vueltas... en fin, el próximo capítulo espero tenerlo pronto. Esperando que les haya gustado, saludos. (Como siempre el título es una frase de la canción a la que debe nacimiento esta historia)_


	5. Ahora se han ido

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo 4**

**Ahora se han ido  
><strong>

Ese no era su techo.

No era su casa.

No recordaba con claridad la última noche.

Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando reconocer los listones de madera que se entrecruzaban sobre ella. No, no lo había visto. Tanteó, con miedo, a su alrededor, buscando un cuerpo tal vez tibio que estuviera junto al suyo, uno que no recordara. A su lado el piso frío la recibió cauteloso. Estaba sola, recostada sobre el piso, un piso extraño, con ropa y sola. Suspiró de alivio unos momentos antes de intentar recordar la noche anterior.

**Flashback**

Tenía quince años cuando monté mi primera motocicleta. Fue lo primero que hice con el dinero que heredé. No me mires así, era pequeña, estaba vuelta loca de furia y dolor, pero no dejé que nadie lo notara. Volteé todo esa mezcla de sentimientos hacia dentro y empecé a actuar impulsivamente. ¿De qué murieron?, ya no lo recuerdo, ya no los recuerdo, son imágenes borrosas, cómo si el tiempo pasara tan a prisa que sólo fueran esos manchones de colores que se distinguen desde la ventana de un auto, o de un tren. A los dos meses tenía mi primera detención por exceso de velocidad, y a los dieciséis conduje ebria por primera vez…

No me detuvieron, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de mi infracción. Después de ello no conduje por un par de semanas, estaba asustada, muy asustada. De pronto, sentía que estaba contra un callejón sin salida, y cada vez me acercaba más a la pared final. Volví a clases, intentaba asistir regularmente, pero al tener un tutor legal tan lejano, nadie estaba realmente ahí para exigirme o ponerme límites de ningún tipo. Duró un par de meses, luego volví a la motocicleta, volví a los bares y al alcohol. La siguiente vez que manejé en tal estado de ebriedad no tuve suerte, el accidente hizo pedazos la moto y me mandó derecho al hospital. Sólo me salvó el hecho de que, a pesar de todo, seguía usando el casco… ¿Más vino?, esta botella se acabó más rápido, mucho más rápido de lo que creía…

**_Natsuki, ¿otra vez con alcohol?, recuerda lo que pasó la última vez…_**

Me fueron a visitar de la escuela, una de esas visitas típicas y baratas, apuntes y un montón de esas porquerías… pero no fue una pérdida, no lo fue, para nada. Ahí conocí, o, mejor dicho, hablé por primera vez con Mai Tokiha. Una de mis tantas compañeras en la cual no había reparado. Nos hicimos amigas… o algo cercano, supongo. De una manera u otra ella sabía controlarme, manejarme. Otra vez inicié el colegio, otra vez me sumí en una rutina y, otra vez, empecé a acumular resentimiento. No importaba lo que hiciera, sólo la velocidad en la carretera me sacaba de encima esa necesidad de gritarle al mundo, de bajarme de él. Mai se dio cuenta, como siempre, parecía una madre, con un ojo finísimo para medir a los demás. Me encerró, un día desapareció con mis llaves de motocicleta, para cuando me di cuenta estaba llorando abrazada a ella, desesperada por encontrar algo a qué, o quién aferrarme. Desde ese día pasó a formar parte de mi familia.

Junto a Mai llegó Mikoto, la niña del estómago inacabable, y Tate, un atolondrado rubio bastante idiota para algunas cosas, pero con buenos sentimientos a pesar de todo. Abandoné los bares, las salidas nocturnas, las mujeres de una noche. Me sentía grande, creía haber madurado tanto de un solo empujón… ahora me doy cuenta de lo niña que era. ¿Blanco?, claro, por mí está bien…

La escuela terminó y por fin alcancé la mayoría de edad. Luego de descubrir que mi tío, única familia y tutor legal, se quedó con cerca de la mitad de los ahorros que mis padres dejaron, invertí el dinero de mis padres con ayuda de una persona de confianza. Pronto las rentas me dieron el doble de lo que, en un principio, poseía. Estudié, no soy una pobre idiota, ¿sabes?, estudié en la universidad. Tengo un título en ingeniería eléctrica y cursos en mecánica… no, no me interesa ejercer por ahora.

¿Por qué? … es más entretenido recorrer los caminos, sigo recibiendo lo suficiente de las rentas para no trabajar… lo sé, no contesta tu pregunta, pero tampoco tú has respondido las mías. **Y si lo hicieras, podría hablar te más de ellos, de ella. Podría decirte que los veo, la veo, cada vez que abro una puerta o doblo una esquina, cada vez que los recuerdo. No me abandonan y, sinceramente, ya es hora de que lo hagan…**

Nada, no es nada… sólo me perdí un momento en mis recuerdos… ¿Otra más?, aprovecha, después de todo esta noche invito yo…

**Fin del Flashback**

La mujer se mantuvo en el suelo, mirando el techo de la habitación sin siquiera hacer un atisbo para mirar la hora. Ya recordaba, había bebido tanto con Shizuru que terminó durmiendo en su casa, luego de contarle parte de su historia.

-Carajo…- Susurró, antes de darse media vuelta. No sabía si era por el vino, las revelaciones, el olor dulce y oscuro de la habitación o una combinación de factores, pero su estómago no cesaba de dar vueltas. –Carajo- Volvió a susurrar, apretando las palmas de sus manos contra los ojos. Iba mal, iba muy mal. El recuerdo de la castaña besándola la asaltó, no estaba segura si era su imaginación, un sueño o un hecho. Pero casi podía sentirla sobre ella… gimió en silencio, frustrada. No podía recordar, no podía siquiera saber cuánto habló y cuánto calló. Volvió a cubrirse, iba mal, muy mal. Estaba cayendo.

_NdA. Lo admito, es cortito, muy muy cortito, pero prometo los restantes serán más largos. Ahora, creo que vamos a la mitad de esta historia. Sé que ha sido algo confusa, espero no tengan problemas en seguirla, a su debido tiempo explicaré todas las marcas gráficas que utilizo para delimitar ciertos tiempos y personas dentro de la narración... Espero les haya gustado, nos leemos hasta una siguiente actualización, saludos._


	6. Vistes negro, blanco, da igual

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo 5**

**Vistes negro, blanco, da igual**

El café estaba bien, para ser una fanática del té Shizuru no era mala preparando café. Partiendo desde el punto que tuviera un tarro de él en su casa ya era casi un milagro. La mujer sorbió otro poco de la infusión amarga y fuerte. Le dolía la cabeza y aún le daba vueltas el mundo. Ante ella la castaña estaba en las mismas condiciones. Con una taza en la mano y la vista fija al frente. Ninguna de las dos seguras de qué diablos había sido realidad, y qué sueño.

-Ayer…- Intentó entablar conversación la morena, pero el sonido de su propia voz fue lo suficientemente desagradable para callarse. Sus sienes palpitaban, estallándole.

-No lo sé- Respondió sin ganas la castaña. Unas leves ojeras marcaban un recorrido bajo sus ojos, al parecer ni siquiera había logrado conciliar el sueño. Natsuki reconoció para sí misma que no recordaba cómo se había acostado, pero por lo menos logró tener una noche de sueño tranquilo. Observó sus manos, blancas. Respondían con torpeza, un recuerdo la golpeó como un puñetazo. Una mano distinta a la suya cerrándose sobre ella. Había perdido el control, había perdido su autocontrol. La situación estaba en manos de Shizuru.

Aunque ella tampoco parecía estar segura de qué diablos estaba pasando.

Fija en esa taza de té.

¿Quién toma té para pasar una resaca?

La morena salió de sus pensamientos cuando la mujer frente a ella se excusó con una inclinación de cabeza y corrió hacia el baño, a devolver lo poco que tenía en el estómago. ¿Por qué habría tomado más de la cuenta, si no estaba acostumbrada a ello?, Natsuki se levantó, terminando el café. Lavó su tasa, ordenó el futón en el que había dormido y luego se sentó en el sillón que adornaba la sala. Shizuru volvió pronto, con la cara descompuesta, pero limpia y fresca, como era, al parecer su costumbre. La pregunta que las rondaba a ambas nació de la castaña, luego de un rato de medir el silencio.

-¿Qué hicimos anoche?- Sorbió otro poco de su café, con la vista fija en el líquido oscuro. Sólo tenía ráfagas de recuerdos, un amargo sabor en la boca, lo que había dicho, o creído decir. Pero había algo más, apretó un poco más su tasa, pero lo que realmente deseaba era sacarse la ropa y revisarse el cuerpo. Tenía algo de miedo, podía encontrar marcas y no estaba segura de querer tenerlas. Quería tener algo con ella, ciertamente, pero quería acordarse de ello. Quería algo que le durara la temporada entera. Algo que paleara la soledad que a veces la devoraba.

Shizuru tampoco la miraba de frente, estaba lívida, manteniendo cierta solemnidad a pasar de la situación. Dios, se habían emborrachado, hechos cosas de borrachas, seguramente vomitado juntas, sin conocerse ni nada por el estilo. Natsuki suspiró, no era algo que no hubiera hecho antes, pero la castaña parecía… sorprendida, incómoda, sí, pero más que nada sorprendida de su propia actitud.

-No lo sé…- Respondió al fin. No se atrevía a proponerle que fuera a darse una ducha para que se mirara posibles marcas. Tampoco quería preguntarle cuánto había dicho la noche anterior y cuánto recordaba.

-Tienes una cicatriz…- Articuló por fin la castaña, casi logrando que Natsuki escupiera todo su café sobre ella. La miró asustada e incrédula, tenía una cicatriz, tenía varías. Pero lo que realmente le preocupaba era cuál de ellas había visto. Shizuru sonrió maliciosamente, adivinando en su expresión atónita sus predicamentos. –Aquí- Susurró, señalando su propia frente. La morena tocó distraídamente la propia, más tranquila. Una pequeña cicatriz le adornaba la frente, fruto de un accidente.

**De ese maldito accidente. _O vamos, como si no hubieras sabido que te darías un costalazo cuando te subías a esa cosa… _**

-Un viejo recuerdo- Musitó, antes de apurar otro trago de café. La castaña terminó el té, dejando la taza oscura pulcramente en la mesa. Parecía algo más repuesta, si tenía sentido del humor definitivamente su cabeza no estaría estallando por la resaca. -¿No tienes que presentarte esta noche al bar?- Inquirió, rellenando el silencio que reinaba. La mujer le restó importancia a la pregunta, con un gesto de la mano. Obviamente tenía la cabeza en cosas más importantes.

-¿Cuántas más tienes?- **Carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, carajo, ¿hasta dónde hablé ayer? **–Cicatrices, ¿cuántas más?, dijiste que tuviste un accidente hace algunos años…-

-He tenido muchos accidentes, ya no lo recuerdo bien…- **Finge demencia, finge demencia.**

-Kuga-han es bastante reservada para algunas cosas…- Shizuru levantó una ceja, molesta. Natsuki la observó impasible, ella no hablaría, como tampoco hablaba la castaña. Parecía que ambas jugaban un juego al que estaban acostumbradas por un solo lado.

-También los es Viola-san…- La morena se terminó el café y se estiró en el sillón, intentando tomar control nuevamente de todo su cuerpo. –No nos veamos la suerte entre gitanos, Shizuru, ni tú hablas ni yo hablo… ¿necesitas saber todo de mí?, no seremos más tangibles sólo por contarnos nuestros pasados…-

-Podría averiguarlo de todas maneras…- Ronroneó, inclinándose ligeramente hacia delante. Sonrió, un color rojizo subía desde el cuello de la morena, extendiéndose por el resto de su rostro. Había captado perfectamente el doble sentido de su proposición. Sopesó la idea de molestarla un poco más, era algo peligroso, ella no lo recordaba todo de la noche anterior, por lo que era posible que hubiera contado las cicatrices de la mujer, y, ella lo recordara. Decidió arriesgarse de todos modos, no se amedrentaría por unos cuantos riesgos. –¿O es que le incomodaría a Kruger-han?-

-¡SHIZURU POR DIOS!, ¡YA HICIMOS SUFICIENTE ANOCHE!- Natsuki apretó los labios en cuanto terminó de gritar. **¿Realmente lo hicimos, anoche?**... –Es decir… creo que… la verdad es que no lo recuerdo… - Susurró al fin, Shizuru estaba sorprendida, pero no atónita, después de todo esperaba una respuesta así.

-Yo tampoco lo sé…- Ambas observaron el suelo, sintiéndose unas borrachas. Más que borrachas, unas inconscientes etílicas. –Pero… creo que esto sí lo hicimos…- Musitó, antes de abarcar la distancia que faltaba y besarla suavemente en los labios. Natsuki se quedó muda, era un buen beso, suave, tranquilo, pero cálido. -¿Hasta cuándo dices que te quedas?- Susurró cuando se separaron, posando su frente contra la suya.

-Hasta la siguiente primavera- Respondió, aspirando cada bocanada de aire que se le escapaba a la castaña. Era una mezcla, podía sentir el olor a vainilla, pero también un dejo a lavada y orquídea. –Hasta que inicie la siguiente primavera…-

-No tienes donde vivir, ¿verdad?, porque no te quedas aquí… tengo una pieza extra en la casa…- Propuso, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí misma. Natsuki se giró, abarcando con su vista la casa. Era antigua, emulaba o, quizás incluso, era de estilo antiguo. Deslizó la vista por la sala de estar, los tatamis amarillentos del piso y las puertas corredizas reforzadas. Era una casa antigua que había sido reacondicionada. Y en ella no había rastros de ellos, no veía a una peli naranja con un delantal quejándose de algo, ni tampoco a una niña morena saltando de un lado a otro o la cabellera indomable del rubio novio de su amiga… ahí tal vez podría estar mejor. Ahí tal vez no la seguirían, aún en el viaje que nunca completaron. Observó de nuevo el rostro de la castaña, era una idea arriesgada, muy arriesgada. Además, por cómo iban las cosas seguramente no necesitarían de la pieza extra. Aún dudando, más llevada por un impulso que una reflexión. Asintió en silencio, preparándose para acomodarse en su nuevo hogar, por lo menos por la temporada, a la que sería su nueva esposa, por lo menos esa temporada.

_NdA: Es oficial, esto se me descontroló... espero que no alargarla en muchos capítulos más, pero de pronto me doy cuenta que necesito más y más tiempo para los eprsonajes y las situaciones... espero les haya gustado, intentaré tener la próxima actualización para la próxima semana, si es que tengo vida para ello... saludos._


	7. ¿Quién tenía 5 y quién 6?

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo 6**

**¿Quién tenía 5 y quién tenía 6?  
><strong>

La cama estaba vacía. Estiró el brazo, buscando el cuerpo tibio de la mujer con la que había pasado la noche, pero sólo las sábanas aún con un rastro de calor evidenciaban su presencia. Terminó de desperezarse, el día estaba oscuro, nublado, parecía que la lluvia se largaría de un momento a otro. Lo sabía, la vieja casa parecía crujir cuando se avecinaba el aguacero, las tablas de madera gastada recibían el agua como una vieja amiga. Era agradable pasar la temporada lluviosa en ella. Desvió la vista de la ventana y recorrió la habitación de una rápida mirada. No se decidía a llamarla aún, la mujer podía haber ido al baño, el calor de las sabanas indicaba que hasta hacía poco, o tal vez no tan poco, seguía durmiendo a su lado. Quería que volviera, sentir su cuerpo en la noche, tibio, era la mejor forma para curar las pesadillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se convenciera de que su compañera no volvería. Pero no quería levantarse, estaba cómoda, a gusto y ese día su presentación sería tardísimo, podía permitirse quedarse entre las sabanas unos momentos más.

No la llamaría.

Aprovecharía para tener un tiempo a solas.

El reloj pasó sin prisas su rítmico sonido en la habitación.

Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac-tac-tic… ¿O era tic-tac?. La mujer observó el cielo raso de la habitación antes de suspirar, había olvidado que el tiempo a solas pierde sentido cuando vives acompañado, que sólo se vuelve un amasijo de segundos y momentos mal vividos y no recordados. Era sólo un período aburrido de transición, entre la siguiente visita de su pareja. Entre un beso y otro. Una caricia y otra. Una palabra y otra.

Se levantó, desechando inmediatamente la idea de hacer la cama, después, todo podría quedar para después, ahora su cabeza estaba ocupada en cosas más importantes. Se deslizó por el pasillo hasta la cocina, el piso de madera no acusó el sonido de sus pasos, siempre cubiertos por una capa de silencio. La morena tampoco estaba en la cocina, revisó distraídamente el lugar donde colgaba las llaves y encontró el juego de la motocicleta, no había salido. Quizás, después de todo, solo se había tomado una vuelta al patio. Tocó el hervidor de agua, frío. Lo conectó a la corriente para empezar su mañana con una taza de té caliente y unas rebanadas de pan. Era más que suficiente para ella, aunque su compañera se zampara la mitad de su despensa al desayuno con grandes cantidades de café. Muchas cosas habían cambiado, muchas desde que aceptó su invitación, su osada invitación.

Y la primera de ellas fue un golpe a su paciencia. Definitivamente se había acostumbrado a vivir sola.

Absolutamente sola.

Había olvidado lo que era encontrar tazas vacías en el lavaplatos, la pasta de dientes apretada desde el centro, ropa sucia mal tirada en una esquina.

Había olvidado lo que era no vivir a su estilo.

Pero había puntos a favor. Ser levantada cada mañana por la morena lo era, era un enorme punto a favor. Acostarse con ella también.

No sabía cómo describirlo, compenetraban muy bien. Se sentó con la taza de té. Incluso en el sexo, se compenetraban tanto que en un principio estuvo sorprendida. Más que sorprendida. Incluso se sintió halagada. No sólo por los límites hasta donde Natsuki la llevaba, sino por la abertura que demostró hacia su propio cuerpo. Shizuru había recorrido, la primera noche, las pequeñas cicatrices y el tatuaje que cubría su espalda. Aún no le decía, aún no respondía cómo se había hecho todas esas heridas. Pero aún tenía tiempo, aún tenía tiempo para responder todas esas incógnitas.

_Te vas a involucrar, Shizuru_. Le reprendió su mente, era algo pasajero, debía mantenerlo así… pero había ocasiones en que su curiosidad podía más que su voluntad.

Bebió un largo sorbo amargo, su lengua cosquilleó, era lo que necesitaba para desperezarse cada mañana. Sintió un ruido, la puerta corrediza que daba al patio rechinó al abrirse, y luego al cerrarse. Natsuki entró, bañada en sudor, con una toalla cubriéndole la cabeza.

-Lo siento, ¿te desperté cuándo me levanté?- Inquirió la morena, secándose las gotas de sudor que le corrían por la frente. Shizuru negó con la cabeza, el fuerte olor a su cuerpo le golpeó la nariz, despertando todo su deseo carnal. Focalizó su atención en la taza de té, aún no, aún no. La morena no era cariñosa fuera de la cama, de hecho, para sorpresa de la castaña, ni siquiera le tomaba la mano a lo largo del día. La mujer se colgó la toalla del hombro y empezó a sacarse las vendas de las manos. Entrenaba todas las mañanas en diversos estilos de lucha y artes marciales. La joven cantante la miró, entretenida, aún no se acostumbraba a que alguien se levantara tan temprano sólo para seguir una rutina de ejercicios. –Por cierto… arreglaré ese chirrido de la puerta por la tarde, es bastante desagradable- Comentó, antes de dar el gas para ir a tomar un baño.

-Claro, ¿quieres que te prepare el desayuno mientras te bañas?-

-Por favor-

Y esa era la rutina, rápidamente ya la tenían. Shizuru se levantó, para freír un par de huevos y preparar café. Una rutina, la asustaba, sí, pero nació con naturalidad. Fuera la lluvia empezó a caer suave. La castaña la observó pro sobre el hombro, antes de seguir con lo suyo. Se acostumbraba muy rápido a la morena y eso la asustaba. El invierno recién comenzaba, pero, ¿Qué pasaría cuando terminara y Natsuki volviera a irse, a seguir de camino en camino?, ¿Sería capaz ella de seguir sola, tal como lo había hecho antes?. Intentó decirse que sí, después de todo llevaba años viviendo por su cuenta. Pero una pequeña señal de alarma saltaba en su interior. Algo que, desde el fondo, le gritaba que nada volvería a ser igual. Absolutamente nada.

Realmente eso no era lo que le molestaba. Lo que no la dejaba tranquila era la pregunta que la rondaba _¿Y ella quería que todo siguiera tal como antes?_

Muy en el fondo sabía que no. Pero, incluso para ella. Era demasiado en el fondo como para tomarlo en cuenta.

Observó el suelo, le faltaba una barrida, un poco de limpieza.

Algo más había.

Natsuki estaba asustada.

Las motas de polvo se arremolinaron juguetonamente cerca de una esquina, las únicas en la habitación.

Natsuki estaba asustada. Y más allá, lo veía en sus ojos verdes, había mucho que estaba dormido, mucho que la morena podía entregar, pero se negaba, de una manera u otra se negaba.

Shizuru suspiró, no la presionaría, ella también tenía sus propias trabas, sus propios secretos. Desde ahora en adelante, estaba segura, cometerían muchos errores, muchos para aprender.*

* * *

><p>-Y listo- Se dijo más para sí, que para la puerta engrasada. Estaba sola, el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, y la casa quedaba lentamente a oscuras. La morena deslizó la puerta en ambas direcciones, apreciando algún problema en su trabajo. Luego sonrió satisfecha, cerrando la mampara y entrando nuevamente a la casa. Hacía frío. Era la temporada, después de todo.<p>

Empezó a calentar agua, se le había enfriado el cuerpo en lo que estuvo fuera, en el pasillo. No quiso prender la luz. Esperó tranquila mientras el agua hervía.

Se estaba bien ahí.

Estaba tranquila.

El olor de Shizuru flotaba en toda la casa, impregnaba casi todos los rincones. Ya se iba acostumbrando, junto con el paso de los días, se iba acostumbrando. Una sombra le cruzó la vista. Se iría, después de todo. Sólo era temporal. No debía acostumbrarse.

Un pitido metálico le indicó que el agua estaba lista.

No debía acostumbrarse, por más bien que se estaba ahí, por más que allí pudiera descansar. Por más que no pudiera verlos u oírlos en ese lugar.

Pero le costaba mantener cierta distancia con la castaña, sólo cuando realmente ella se lo pedía cedía.

**Carajo**, cuánto le costaba.

Destapó el tarro de café, respirando la bocanada seductora del grano. Debía apurarse, le había prometido a la castaña ir a ver su presentación y luego llevarla a casa. Tenía el tiempo para tomar un café oscuro.

Amargo.

Como a ella le complacía.

- _Kurai mori de minami no machi kin no tou kita no oka mizu ni yureteta onaji tsuki ga**_- Tarareó, dando un sorbo a la taza. Le gustaba esa canción, no recordaba dónde la había escuchado, pero le gustaba. Fuera, las primeras nubes de lluvia y nieve empezaban a arremolinarse.

_NdA:_

_* "While my guitar gently weeps" The Beatles... sí, tengo un par de canciones de ellos con las cuales escribir aquí... Esa frase la saqué de la canción ^^  
><em>

_** "Tabi no Tochuu" el primer opening de Spice and Wolf. Recomiendo mucho la primera temporada... la segunda no tanto... _

_Y aquí está, el... sexto capítulo (tuve que devolverme al principio y mirar xD) de esta entrega. Ni idea cuánto falta para el final, creo que está cerca... o quizás no. De verdad, ni idea. Por ahora por lo menos espero seguir un buen ritmo de actualización. Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan o no ^^. Hasta la próxima actualización, Saludos.  
><em>


	8. Y cantó

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Y cantó...  
><strong>

-Con cada error estaremos aprendiendo*, seguramente estaremos aprendiendo…- Tarareó, era una de las canciones que habían formado el repertorio de la castaña esa noche. Natsuki resbaló contra la puerta de entrada, la espalda apoyada en ella, empezaba por fin a descargarse con fuerza la lluvia. Y ella estaba afuera.

Encerrada afuera, por extraño que pareciera.

Siempre había estado encerrada de alguna manera, no era en realidad una sorpresa. Lo que sí le sorprendía era estar encerrada en esa situación. Aún no procesaba con claridad que había pasado.

Shizuru la había dejado fuera, sola, como un perro castigado. No había habido gritos, ni objetos lanzados, simplemente una mirada velada y un portazo en la cara. La morena sintió el frío piso contra su cuerpo, eso no estaba bien, la noche sería helada, no podía quedarse sin cobijo. Se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones, observó unos momentos más la puerta de entrada y luego empezó a caminar errante. En busca de cualquier cosa que la llevara a un poco de calor y comida. No tenía siquiera su motocicleta y no más que unos cuantos cuartos en los bolsillos. Se caló la chaqueta firme, sin saber a dónde ir. Se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, algo tendría que haber, algo que por lo menos la aceptara por un rato a que se le desentumecieran los pies.

**Qué dijiste Natsuki, recuerda, ¿Qué hiciste?** Según ella todo había sido normal, todo había pasado sin sobresaltos, tal como había prometido fue a buscarla. A pie, usar la moto en esas condiciones no era lo más seguro y no se sentía de ánimos para exponerse. Se sentó en una mesa, tomó un licor suave y luego fue a esperarla en el camerino. Habían hablado, sí, nada del otro mundo. En el camino de vuelta. Entonces, ¿por qué ese dolor?. La morena se detuvo frente a un escaparate aún alumbrado. Reconoció el lugar como el negocio naturista en el que se había emborrachado hacía no más de una semana con la castaña. Siguiendo un impulso, y escuchando las protestas de sus dedos helados, entró, sin saber exactamente que quería.

**_A veces haces daño sin darte cuenta, Natsuki, no todos somos tan insensibles a las palabras como tú… ¡ y no me mires así que es verdad!_**

-Un café- Pidió al fin, acercándose a la barra, luego de recorrer el local con la mirada. Estaba igual que la última vez, con el público sólo a la mitad. Se preguntó si el lugar no tendría un pick de ventas y sólo seguía una vida uniforme.

-En un momento- La mujer pecosa tras la barra preparó con rapidez la bebida, sin mirarla. –Aquí está su…- Dejó la taza sobre la barra y se detuvo a observarla, un brillo de entendimiento le cruzó la mirada -¿Tú eres la que estaba con Shizuru-san el otro día?- Inquirió, atónita, de golpe. La ojiverde la miró sorprendida, al tiempo que la mujer se tapaba la boca y empezaban a coloreársele las mejillas. Levantó las manos, en un gesto de disculpa ante su exabrupto. –Lo lamento, yo… es que me sorprendí…- Susurró al fin, aún más roja. Natsuki sonrió y, con un ademán de mano, le restó importancia al asunto.

-Está bien…soy nueva por acá después de todo- Sonrió, sin dejar de observarla directo a los ojos castaños. Detrás de ella casi podía jurar que veía la espalda de un rubio molestando a su amiga para que tuviera lista la cena. –No hay problema- Añadió, manteniéndose en este plano de la existencia.

-Sí…- La mujer ordenó un par de cosas en el mesón, dando un rápido vistazo al local antes de volver la vista a ella nuevamente –¿Te molesta si conversamos un poco?, es un poco aburrido a veces estar aquí- La morena la observó, nuevamente sorprendida, ¿quería conversar con ella?, normalmente la gente la rehuía, debía dar un aspecto bastante desprotegido en esos momentos para que la mujer delante suyo quisiera pasar el rato conversando. Asintió con la cabeza, aunque la verdad, a pesar de todo, no le iría para nada mal algo de compañía en esos momentos. Preparó un té para ella y arrimó una silla a la mesa. –Kikukawa Yukino- Se presentó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.

-Kruger Natsuki- Respondió la morena, correspondiéndole el gesto.

-Kruger-san… ustedes…- Natsuki se dio cuenta que la mujer quería atacar el punto inmediatamente, pero no sabía cómo llegar hasta él. Sonrió, no necesitaba preámbulos, no con ella.

-Natsuki está bien, y sí, vivimos juntas… o eso creo…- De pronto recordó su situación y, por primera vez en la noche, una oleada de rabia y despecho le subió por las venas. ¡Shizuru la había dejado fuera, como una niña caprichosa!, hasta entonces sólo había estado desconcertada, era ahora cuando estaba furiosa, lista para levantarse e ir a gritarle un par de verdades a la castaña caprichosa. La mujer con lentes frente a ella levantó una ceja, indecisa sobre cómo abordar el tema, Natsuki decidió que le facilitaría las cosas y, de paso, que le pediría algo un poco más fuerte para beber, necesitaba algo para sacarse la furia de encima, para sacarse el despecho, para sacarse, también, la pena.

* * *

><p>Shizuru se daba vueltas por el vestíbulo de la casa como un león encerrado. No podía detenerse, no podía parar de caminar en círculos, estaba molesta, estaba intranquila, estaba apenada y estaba asustada. Le había cerrado la puerta en la cara, ¡sin miramiento alguno!. Estaba molesta.<p>

Natsuki habló.

Y habló demasiado.

Sobre los lugares en los que había estado, y en los que pensaba visitar.

Del trabajo que se había conseguido hacía poco, de la vida que la esperaría unos meses después.

Una vida en la que no estaba ella, una vida que compartiría con alguien más.

La sola idea se le hizo insoportable.

En un arranque le cerró la puerta, y se encerró, sola, triste. Ahora se arrepentía. Shizuru no había salido a buscarla, no se atrevía, había actuado como una niña mal criada, y ahora le pesaba. Natsuki se había ido, no pudo observar su rostro antes de irse, pero lo sabía, seguramente estaría dolida. Por fin apoyó la espalda contra la pared preguntándose qué mierda hacer. No, eso no estaba bien.

Se había prometido seguir sola todo el camino.

Natsuki tampoco la había alentado, nunca se comportaba como si fueran a vivir juntas de por vida.

Con sus problemas, sus decisiones, sus alegrías y sus temores. Todo sola.

Y ahí estaba llorando por alguien a quién conocía hacía tan poco…

¿Llorando?. Shizuru se sorprendió, vivos lagrimones le caían de los ojos. No podía creerlo, hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no lloraba. El ver sus saladas lágrimas le trajo un nombre a la memoria, uno que podía ignorar, pero no olvidar.

-Kanzaki…- Musitó, antes de dejarse caer al suelo, sin saber qué hacer.

-_I just can't handle it…_- Susurró, definitivamente no estaba de humor para tararear una canción tan alegre, a pesar de tener tanta razón.

* * *

><p>-¿Kanzaki?- Natsuki sorbió otro poco de su cerveza antes de enfocar nuevamente la vista en Yukino. La mujer se inclinaba hacia ella, asintiendo con vehemencia.<p>

-Sí, ese es el nombre que Shizuru-san soltó una vez, luego de que ella y Haruka-chan se emborracharan aquí- Yukino le había contado gran parte de la vida de Shizuru en el pueblo, la pública y al alcance de su mano, por lo menos. Hacía cinco años que la castaña estaba ahí, trabajando en lo mismo, sin tener nada conocido al resto del mundo. Sólo cuando se juntaban las tres, Yukino, Haruka la **que me lleve mi madre si es su amiga** y la castaña. –No sé nada más… pero… debes realmente gustarle a Shizuru-san para que te haya invitado a vivir con ella…- La morena se terminó el vaso, fue diligentemente llenado por la pecosa. No lo sabía, no lo creía, a veces creía que sólo era un capricho para la castaña, pero para ella ¿Qué realmente era?

**¿Qué realmente quieres, Natsuki?, ¿Qué realmente sientes?**

-No lo sé…- Respondió por fin, la vista fija a su vaso. –Realmente no lo sé, no la entiendo en algunas ocasiones…- **En la mayoría… pero ahora sólo quiero volver a esa casa y descansar**.

-Creo… que hay algo que puedo hacer…- La mujer la miró sonriente, la morena distinguió un brillo de cariño tras sus ojos castaños, le había simpatizado. Sonrió, el sentimiento era mutuo. De pronto se le vino a la mente una de las frases de la canción que la mujer **casi mi mujer** había cantado en la noche. **I don't know how, someone controls you***, lo había cantado, mirándola. Se lo había dedicado, estaba segura. ¿A ella, quién realmente era la controlada por qué? –Ten- Dijo de pronto Yukino, sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Depositó con cuidado una llave plateada en el mesón. Natsuki la miró sorprendida y dubitativa. –Créeme, si conozco en algo a Shizuru-san, estará feliz… la dejó un día, en caso de olvidar o perder la suya, cosa que parece imposible con lo meticulosa que es- Añadió, al ver la ceja levantada de la morena. La mujer extendió una mano y alcanzó el metal, estaba frío contra su palma, pero inexplicablemente le producía olas de calor que subían por su brazo. –Le mandaría a Haruka-chan, pero está en la capital resolviendo un par de asuntos…- Natsuki asintió. Por lo menos ya tenía algo más de información, no mucha, pero la suficiente para hacerse un panorama sobre el pasado de Viola. Se levantó, agradeciendo la charla y las bebidas, depositando un par de billetes arrugados sobre el mostrador. La dependienta intentó rechazárselos, pero Natsuki insistió, su política era siempre pagar, no le gustaba deber favores. Observó la hora en un reloj colgado de la pared, las 3 am, se apresuraría a la casa para intentar evitar el frío de la madrugada. Se coló la chaqueta nuevamente, aspirando una última bocanada de aire caliente antes de enfrentarse a la noche fría como boca de lobo. Adelantó unos pasos fuera del local, sin volver la vista, estaba segura que, a pesar de todo, las **jodidas** visiones seguirían ahí, **molestando mientras no pueda superarlos**.

Avanzó rápido, se había memorizado las calles, esta vez su rumbo era seguro. Fuera dejaba de nevar, el clima entibiaba un poco, se largaría a llover de un momento a otro. Apuró el paso, los últimos copos de agua nieve de la noche cayeron sobre sus hombros cuando alcanzó el alero de la puerta de entrada. Sacó la llave, nerviosa, muy nerviosa, no sabía con qué se toparía al otro lado, quizás debería hacer sus maletas y marcharse en cuánto despuntara el alba… no lo sabía. La pequeña pieza de metal le daba guiños en la noche, delimitando una forma imprecisa. Finalmente se armó de valor, buscando el agujero de la cerradura. Sus dedos fríos dieron por fin con la chapa. Iba a insertar la llave cuando la puerta se abrió.

**_Está bien, no importa, conversémoslo… a algún acuerdo podemos llegar._**

-Natsuki…- La morena tuvo un segundo para ver los ojos rojos cargados de lágrimas, lágrimas que parecían rojas, parecían de sangre, antes de que la mujer se le lanzara encima, dándole un par de golpes en el pecho y luego abrazándola con fuerza. La ojiverde la observó sorprendida, sin saber qué hacer, ¿Primero la echaba, luego la golpeaba y finalmente la abrazaba? **Dios necesito un manual… **le cruzó los brazos por la espalda, estaba bien, no quería pensar más respecto a ello, sólo quería dormir un rato, descansar, no pensar en nada más que en una cama y en la hora que tendría que levantarse en la mañana para ir a su trabajo.

-No importa… nada más importa*- Susurró en su pecho Shizuru, separándose un poco. –Lo siento…- Articuló al fin, sin levantar la vista. –Lo siento mucho…-

-¿Qué hice?, por dios, Shizuru, ¿Qué carajos hice para que me echaras así?- Natsuki la separó por los hombros, buscándole la mirada. La castaña no la observó, aún ocultando la mirada. La morena se aprovechó de su estatura, algo más pequeña, para bajar la cabeza y buscar la rojiza mirada esquiva.

-Nada… es sólo que… a veces no me comprendo- La mujer se negó a dar más explicaciones, aún sin mirarla. Natsuki se rindió, no la entendía, pero ya era suficiente por una noche, era más que suficiente. La abrazó de nuevo, fuerte, depositando un suave beso sobre su frente. Shizuru se sorprendió de ese arranque, algo impropio de la mujer considerando el lugar en el que estaban.

-Con cada error aprenderemos*- **Pero, ¿Cuánto tengo que aprender de ti?, y, **_¿Cuánto alcanzaré a aprender de ti?. _–Vamos… vamos adentro…- Susurró por fin, estaba bien, se le había escapado eso, pero necesitaba sentirla, por una vez, entera.

* * *

><p>-¿Natsuki?- Observó a la mujer, estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas, hoy era su día libre en el taller, mirando la lluvia caer, sin prisa. Esa lluvia que caería por días, que sabía sería larga, por lo que al parecer no tenía ansia alguna en descolgarse del cielo de un solo aguacero. La miraba desde la puerta abierta, en el corredor de la casa que daba al pequeño patio. -¿Sucede algo?, has estado muy callada estos últimos días…- La castaña se sentó a su lado, depositando con cuidado el estuche de su guitarra en el suelo, dentro de unos momentos más tendría que salir al bar.<p>

-No… es sólo que se está bien aquí…- Murmuró, sin desviar la vista del frente. –Aquí no los veo…- La castaña observó su mano, apoyada en el suelo. No se atrevió a tomarla. Siempre lo mismo, no importaba hasta dónde llegaran entre sábanas, Natsuki mantenía distancia cuando estaban fuera de ella, desde ese día en especial la mantenía incluso más, y ella tampoco la acortaba. –Aquí puedo descansar…- Susurró otra vez.

-¿Aún no?- Inquirió, tanteando el terreno.

-No, todavía no…-

Ambas guardaron silencio, sólo la lluvia fina rompía la calma del lugar, aunque más parecía ayudarla a mantenerse. Shizuru se debatió unos segundos consigo misma antes de abrir la boca, para hablar. Midiendo y eligiendo cuidadosamente cada palabra.

-Ella… ella creía que podría comprar una escalera al cielo*- Inició. La morena la miró extrañada, pero un par de segundos después un destello de entendimiento le cruzó por sus orbes verdes. Volvió la vista al frente, atenta a lo que su compañera fuera a decir. –Que todo se solucionaría con dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo… era una ilusa, hay muchas cosas que requieren de un accionar mucho más fuerte, mucho más violento…

Creía que podría comprar la escalera al cielo*…

Estábamos comprometidos desde hacía años. No es que fuera un gran problema, la verdad, éramos amigos, nos conocíamos lo suficiente como para sobrevivir juntos, cada quién por su lado…

Por cierto, estoy desheredada.

Me dieron una parte ínfima de mi herencia, con la que compré esta casa, y luego me borraron del árbol familiar.

Pero no importa… al principio dolió.

Pero luego miré más allá, me hizo replantearme muchas cosas… buscar nuevos lugares, nuevos horizontes. Busqué un lugar donde la risa tuviera eco, donde la razón fuera guiada por el corazón, no por el dinero… aún me hace preguntarme muchas cosas*…

Fue él quien me engañó… nunca debí confiar tanto, pero tampoco nunca supuse que lo haría…-

Shizuru guardó silencio. No quería hablar más y Natsuki no la obligaría. La morena no desvió la vista ningún momento de la lluvia, pero a medida que la castaña hablaba, deslizó suavemente su mano hasta atrapar la suya, envolviendo cada dedo en un intrincado juego de rompecabezas. Estaba perdiendo su control, estaban perdiendo su trato. Se estaban enamorando, las dos.

Y lo sabían.

Dios, sí que lo sabían, ¿pero qué podían hacer contra ello?

_NdA. "While my guitar gently weeps"** The Beatles**_, _"Nothing else matters" **Metallica**_, _"Starway to heaven" **Led Zeppelin**, "Crazy little thing called love" **Queen**, creo que esas son todas... Bueno, un capítulo algo más largo, creí que tendría problemas para sacar este en especial (no he dormido más de 4 horas en cada día de esta semana) pero creo que, a pesar de todo, no salió un desastre... en fin, esperando que lo disfruten, intentaré seguir con estas actualizaciones regulares por semana. Saludos._

_NdA2. Por cierto, casi lo olvido, créanlo o no, nos acercamos al final =)_


	9. Es demasiado alto, como puedes ver…

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

***Antes de empezar a leer... les recomiendo escuchar y leer la letra de la canción "Hey you" de Pink Floyd... este capítulo está bastante entretejido con ella.  
><strong>

**Capítulo 8**

**Es demasiado alto, como puedes ver… ¿Aún quieres intentar?**

-¿Cumpleaños?, ¿Navidad?- Natsuki parpadeó un par de veces, bajando la lata de cerveza que el hombre le había lanzado.

-No puedo creer que no lo sepas, Kruger- Rezongó su jefe, cuidando que nada de su cerveza se derramara. –Mira, Takeda te lo explicará, ¿No?- Inquirió, el cliente miró hacia ambos lados y luego se señaló, incrédula. –Claro que tú, hombre, ¿Ves algún otro enclenque con cara de idiota aquí?- El hombre enrojeció, abriendo la boca para replicar, pero una rápida mirada del dueño se la cerró.

-Viola está de cumpleaños el 19, casi una semana antes de navidad, ¿En realidad no lo sabías?, vienes viviendo y… bueno, eso desde hace más de un mes…- Takeda subió los hombros, restándole importancia. Natsuki sintió que le bajaba la temperatura y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. ¿19 de diciembre?, estaba a dos días de eso. Miró desesperada a su jefe, quién sonrió, cierta maldad se dibujó en la curvatura de su boca.

-Jefe yo…-

-Ni hablar, estamos llenos con autos reventados por los idiotas que no saben manejar en hielo. No puedo dejarte salir antes…- Concluyó, tajante. –Además, ¿Qué planeas regalarle?, ¿Quieres salir cuando ni siquiera sabes que puedes darle?- Yamada se apoyó contra el flanco destrozado de uno de los vehículos que habían recibido en la mañana. Natsuki sintió que la protesta moría en su boca. Lo pensó, nada apareció en su mente. La castaña parecía tener todo lo que su vida necesitaba. El crujido de la lata al ser aplastada la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tranquila, Kruger, con acordarte será suficiente para Viola… además, ese día tiene que trabajar. Hay mucha gente pasando por la zona estas fechas-

-¡¿La vas a hacer trabajar en su cumpleaños?- La morena le arrojó su lata vacía, dándole en plena frente –Jodido tacaño- Rezongó. Se llevó una mano al pelo, intentando pensar. No tendría libre ese día, estaba claro. Shizuru no había dicho nada al respecto y ella siquiera lo había imaginado. Le dio un par de vueltas a la llave que tenía en la mano. Ni hablar de llegar tarde para salir a buscar algo, la ciudad era pequeña, no encontraría nada ese día. Tenía que ir a la siguiente, algo más grande. Además, la castaña no trabajaba ese día, se lo había dicho en la mañana, sí, la esperaría con una buena cena. Volvió a mirar a su jefe, desesperada. El hombre de lentes sonrió, antes de indicarle con una mirada que era hora de volver al trabajo.

-Termina hoy Kruger con todo lo que nos queda por hacer y te llevaré yo mismo mañana a buscarlo, aunque más te vale tenerlo bien pensado…- Natsuki asintió, una oleada de alivio le recorrió cálidamente hasta la punta de los pies. Se lanzó sobre el siguiente vehículo que reparar. Su mente dividida, dando vueltas entre lo que debía hacer y lo que podría darle.

Intentó pensar **algo, lo que sea… no puedo pasarlo por alto, simplemente no puedo. **

**Pero… teniendo tan poco esa mujer parece tenerlo todo. ¿Qué puede faltarle?** La imagen de ella con una escritura y una correa se le pasó por la mente. La morena sacudió violentamente su cabeza. Ni hablar, no le daría su libertad. No aún, no después. Algo más, debía haber algo más.

-¡Takeda!, ¿No puedes ayudarme con algo?- Inquirió, sin voltearse de su trabajo. El hombre se apoyó contra su propio vehículo, pensativo.

-No lo sé… tiene una buena guitarra, una buena casa… buena compañía- Agregó, observándola. –No me imagino algo, lo siento Kruger-

-Hay una cosa que esa mujer quiere, y tú sabes perfectamente qué es… por lo demás… no, yo tampoco sé- Yamada encendió un cigarrillo y volvió a su trabajo, bajo él un charco de gasolina se extendía, cada ceniza caía como un desafío que nadie tomaba en serio.

-¿Estaré ahí?*- **No puedo decirle eso, no importa cuánto lo desee yo también** –Algo más ha de haber…- Natsuki siguió trabajando, rebanándose los sesos y trabajando. Pero nada, ella misma se había asegurado que la castaña fuera un misterio para sí.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Open your heart… I'm coming home*- Natsuki traspasó el umbral de la casa, con un par de bolsas bajo los brazos, un peso en la espalda y una gran mentira tras ella. Mañana Yamada la llevaría, sí, pero ella aún no sabía qué diablos le regalaría. Ella aún no sabía qué diablos haría. Y tampoco sabía qué diablos haría con ellos.

-¿Natsuki?- Sintió sus pasos, suaves, avanzando por el pasillo. No tendría que contestar, ella estaría pronto, tal vez tendría una solución a los problemas, tal vez… -¿Qué tal el trabajo?, ¿Qué traes?- Tomó una de las bolsas y la saludo con un beso. Natsuki pateó la puerta tras ella para cerrarla, mientras que con la mano libre envolvía a la castaña atrayéndola más así. Se sentía bien… tan bien, perdía su mente, se perdía a sí misma.

-Open your heart… I'm coming home*- Susurró, otra vez, cuando la castaña la dejó con una sonrisa. Shizuru levantó una ceja, sin agregar nada a la extraña acotación. Seguramente conocía la canción, pero no veía la conexión, estaba bien, ella tampoco la veía con claridad. –Sólo algunas cosas que pueden faltar a la casa…- Respondió, liberándola de su abrazo. La castaña asintió, antes de indicarle, con una mirada, que pasara. El olor evidenció que la mujer había cumplido su promesa.

-Por cierto, Natsuki, está abierto- Respondió. La morena la observó, extrañada, antes que su cerebro hiciera un ligero click. Por supuesto, la canción. Sus ojos verdes registraron nuevamente a la mujer, completa. Un dejo de tristeza se entreveía en los ojos rojos, que intentaban sonreír. Se acercó por detrás y la abrazó, dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer para navidad?-

-No lo sé… pasarla contigo debería estar bien…- Le tomó las manos, apretándoselas brevemente antes de hacer que la soltara. –Ven, vamos a la mesa- Natsuki volvió a cerrar el abrazo. De pronto temblaba por completo. Las lágrimas luchaban por escapar de sus ojos- ¿Natsuki?- La apretó con más fuerza. Pronto, si no hacía algo, los sollozos se abrirían paso. -¡¿Natsuki?- La morena negó con la cabeza, ocultándose más en su cuello. Respiró profundo.

Una

Dos

Tres

Ahora estaba mejor, las lágrimas murieron sin nacer. Ahora estaba mejor.

-Lo siento… es sólo qué…- **No pararon, estaban ahí, tras esa muralla, ¿puedes sentirlos?, yo sí…- **¿Conoces la canción?-

-Sí…- Shizuru intentó voltearse, pero Natsuki la mantuvo en su posición, un abrazo de hierro le impedía moverse.

-¿La tocarías para mí?-

-Si me dejas moverme…- La morena la liberó de su abrazo. Ocultando aún su rostro. No era justo, estaba segura que no lo era, pero no podía evitarlo. Y no podía evitarlos. De pronto esa muralla le era demasiado real. Shizuru se apresuró hasta el cuarto, Natsuki la siguió, no quería quedarse sola, incluso dentro de su refugio se sentía desprotegida. La mujer sacó la guitarra, tocando cada cuerda para cerciorarse que estuviera en su tono. La miró indecisa y luego, ante el ceño intranquilo de su mujer, empezó a tocar. No lo entendía, realmente era algo extraordinario, Natsuki podía olvidar todo por una buena comida. Y ahí estaba ahora, esperando que tocara una canción de un compositor lejano, esperando encontrar algo con ella, algo que ella no entendía, ese algo que ella muy bien escondía.

-_Hey you! __Out there in the cold, getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me_- Shizuru observó, alarmada como las lágrimas volvían a formarse, pero se decidió a seguir, a seguir hasta que esa locura terminara y la morena le diera una buena explicación.

_Porque no lo entiendo,_** porque no hay como entenderlo…**

Natsuki esperó, esperó a que la castaña terminara, espero hasta que las cuerdas dejaron de vibrar y sus lágrimas de correr. Espero. Espero hasta que Shizuru se acercó y la abrazo suavemente, dándole un poco de calor a su entumecido cuerpo. Espero hasta que no aguantó más y, como a veces hacía, como lo hacía sola, empezó a llorar, a llorar de verdad.

-¡No es justo, maldición!, no es justo… siguen aquí, no fue mi culpa, no lo fue. Tampoco fue mi culpa seguir aquí… no importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo ser libre, ni ellos tampoco*. Siguen aquí, tras esa muralla, están esperando por mí…- La castaña la abrazó con más fuerza, bajo ella la mujer apretaba puños y dientes, una impresionante oleada de energía e impotencia la invadía. -¡Y no puedo!, no importa que esté en el camino, no importa lo que haga, ellos no me escucharán, puedo sentirlos, pero ellos no a mí. No quiero oírlo más… no quiero que me digan que ya no hay esperanza*… que ya no hay nada…- Shizuru sintió los brazos que la envolvían, sintió las lágrimas que mojaban su ropa, sintió la pena y la impotencia. Deseó tanto poder ayudarla, poder solucionar sus problemas, acunarla y acallarla. Pero nada había por hacer, Natsuki estaba encerrada tras esa muralla.

-_Don't give in without a fight*-_

* * *

><p>-¿Estás segura?- Yamada observe el paquete que la morena mantenía en su regazo, de regreso ya a casa. La mujer asintió, sonriendo. Era perfecto, estaba segura de ello. Tras el rudo color marrón del papel envoltorio una delicada tela relucía, destellos suaves y morados jugueteaban sobre ella. El hombre se encogió de hombros, fijando la vista en la autopista. Si ella lo decía estaría bien. <strong>Estará bien… estaré bien… es hora de empezar a crecer, a sentir.<strong>

**Open your heart, I'm coming home.  
><strong>

_NdA. Hey you!, can you feel me? ... Pink Floyd no es mi grupo favorito, pero su álbum "The Wall" es una obra maestra, a mi parecer, por dónde se mire (y por eso la excepción en el título, no podía dejar de poner una frase modificada de la canción...). Bueno, otra actualización más o menos a tiempo ^^, ok lo vuelvo a admitir (y me vuelvo a contradecir) no sé si me estoy acercando al final, ¿Cuánto falta para que estas mujeres puedan decírselo todo?, ni idea... mientras escucho música, mientras escribo, más y más cosas aparecen y siento que no puedo dejarlas fuera... si siguen disfrutando de ellas, estaré feliz de seguir escribiéndolas. Hasta la siguiente actualización, saludos._

_NdA2. Casi lo olvido... hay una referencia también a "Still loving you" de **Scorpions**... que mal, ando con la cabeza quizás dónde..._**  
><strong>


	10. Ella siempre ganaría ¿Siempre?

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo 9**

**Ella siempre ganaría... ¿Siempre?  
><strong>

-Ara, ara, ¿Cómo…?- La pregunta murió en sus labios, a medida que levantaba la caja de la pequeña caja que sostenía en el regazo. El gesto sorprendido de la castaña al deslizar los dedos por su regalo le dieron la respuesta. Había elegido bien. Natsuki sonrió y bajó la vista, tallándose la nuca, mientras Shizuru levantaba la tela, a contra luz, y luego volvía a observarla por el lado contrario, maravillada.

-Es… preciosa…- Unas gotas de sorpresa se deslizaron por su voz. La morena sonrió más anchamente. No, no lo habría pasado por alto sabiéndolo. La castaña devolvió con cuidado la tela al paquete y le colocó una tapa encima. Parecía estar tratando plata líquida más que una simple caja. Natsuki había recorrido toda la tarde junto a Yamada, en busca de la indicada, estaba dispuesta a gastarse su suelo completo sólo por ella. Observó de nuevo la caja blanca sin decoraciones, apenas había tenido tiempo para envolverla en un papel brillante y ponerle una cinta encima. Apenas había tenido tiempo para pensarlo. Y apenas, creía, tendría tiempo para disfrutar el vérsela puesta.

-¿Para qué la usarás?- Inquirió Natsuki, observando los pasos delicados con los que guardaba el regalo. Shizuru se levantó hacia el armario, sin mirarla o responder. La morena esperó, ya se le hacía costumbre que su pareja tomara un tiempo para responder. Notó, levantando una ceja involuntariamente, que marcaba cada paso con las caderas, haciendo fluir su cuerpo en el corto trayecto. Bajo el pijama largo que usaba podía adivinar el contraerse de sus músculos sobre la piel tersa. Una punzada de deseo le hizo tragar duro. La castaña depositó la caja en uno de los compartimientos del armario de la habitación. Luego se dio vuelta con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. **Oh, sí, algo se trae esta mujer**

-¿No es obvio?, la tela para kimono* sólo puede ser utilizada para una cosa- Respondió. La mujer sonrió, mostrando su hilera de dientes blancos. –Sólo para eso…- Volvió hacia ella, Natsuki la esperó sentada en medio de la cama, aún era temprano, muy temprano, pero no había esperado para entregárselo. La castaña trabajaría ese día y ella también, no tendría más tiempo ese día para dárselo. No tendría más tiempo… Shizuru se sentó frente a ella, a la usanza tradicional. La morena levantó una ceja cuando su pareja apoyó las manos frente a ella, y las dos cuando se inclinó en una reverencia de agradecimiento.

-¡Shi-Shizuru!, ¡Vamos, no es necesario!- La sujetó por los hombros, tratando de levantarla. La castaña levantó la vista y Natsuki supo que había caído en la trampa. Le cayó encima en un solo salto, un grácil gesto hecho con tanta naturalidad que la morena se sorprendió. Iba a protestar cuando dos ojos rojos se posaron en los suyos, acallando cualquier queja. Shizuru le tomó el rostro entre las manos, dándole un suave beso. La morena cerró los ojos. Se estaba bien, se estaba tan bien así.

-No tenía una así desde hacía años… gracias Natsuki- Suspiró en su oreja antes de volver a besarla, más profundo, con un afán casi posesivo. La morena respondió, subiendo una de sus manos para afianzarlas en su cintura **divina cintura**. La otra desapareció tras la abertura del pijama, en busca de la piel tibia de su espalda No se dio cuenta cuando la castaña separó sus piernas con una rodilla. -¿Quieres darme otro regalo, adicional?- Le susurró, jugando con uno de sus mechones azulados. La morena la miró, debía protestar, debía trabajar, debían seguir con la rutina. Miró nuevamente el fondo rojizo de los ojos de su compañera, con el rabillo del ojo distinguió como Shizuru se relamía los labios, una corriente eléctrica descendió hasta su vientre al verlo. **Al diablo con ellos**. Por toda respuesta volvió a besarla, trató de darse vuelta, para quedar encima de ella, pero la castaña la retuvo con los brazos, una sonrisa pícara le adornaba el rostro.

-No esta vez…-

* * *

><p>-¿Te gustó mi regalo, Viola?- Takeda saludó a la mujer desde el último peldaño de una escalerilla. Shizuru observó como su jefe terminaba de arreglar una de las luces dirigidas al escenario. El lugar aún estaba cerrado, pero por esas fechas del año pasaba mucha gente que acudía en busca de un poco de diversión en medio de la pequeña ciudad aburrida. Muchos paseantes que sólo venían a saludar a sus lejanos familiares por las fechas.<p>

-Ara, sí… fue muy completo, Takeda-san- Dejó que un ligero matiz de sensualidad discurriera por su voz. Sonrió al observar como el hombre casi cae de la escalera completamente rojo. La castaña no pudo reconocer si era de rabia o de impresión. Siempre enfermaba al hombre de rabia con la inclusión del honorífico en su apellido y siempre lo excitaba al recordarla que tenía a la morena para sí. La fulminó un momento sosteniéndose la nariz antes de refunfuñar algo y bajar hasta su altura.

-Agradece que hoy es tu cumpleaños, sino te hubiera rebajado el sueldo…- Plegó la escalera y la guardó bajo su brazo. Se detuvo, observándola, luego simplemente su vista pasó más allá, pareció considerar un momento antes de volver a verla. Shizuru levantó una ceja, esperaba que el hombre se retirara, usualmente no intercambiaban muchas palabras, sino cada quién se dedicaba a lo suyo. Y, como siempre, Takeda demoraba mucho en tomar una decisión.

-Hoy sales temprano, así te puedes retirar antes… además, elige como quieras de qué tratará la presentación- La castaña lo miró, entre extrañada y agradecida. De pronto notó un ligero chichón en la frente de su jefe, junto a un moretón azulado que la cruzaba. Sonrió, divertida e hizo una pequeña reverencia para agradecer. Natsuki le había dado, hasta el momento, tres regalos. Depositó el estuche de su fiel compañera en el suelo y se dejó caer junto a ella. Tener libertad creativa no era algo que siempre se le daba bien. _Además, probablemente, no haré una presentación, sino que crearé toda una serenata para ella_. Observó el lugar a su alrededor. Suaves luces llegaban a través de las ventanas. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando el momento. Ella estaría ahí, sí, no sabía por cuánto tiempo, no sabía por cuánto. Pero ella estaba ahí, era más, ella estaba en su corazón, junto a ella.

Haruka también vendría, sí, estaba segura.

Dijo que lo haría, y ella nunca incumplía sus promesas.

Shizuru volvió la vista nuevamente, junto al estuche negro había paquete. Sí, Haruka cumplía sus promesas, por imposibles o absurdas que fueran. Estaba segura que no la decepcionaría.

Inclusive con esta.

No la decepcionaría.

Sacó su móvil, escribiendo un rápido mensaje para la rubia.

Animada sacó la guitarra, tensando las cuerdas para afinarla. Una sonrisa ligera le voló sobre el rostro. Oh sí, ya sabía que tocaría.

Era su cumpleaños, pero esa noche ella también se haría un regalo.

Tocaría para ella.

Tocaría para que ella se diera cuenta.

Tocaría hasta que se desgastaran las cuerdas. Hasta convencerla.

Fuera, el motor de un auto que reconoció crujió sobre la grava helada. Sonrió más ancho, pulsando con más fuerza cada nota.

Oh sí, por su propia mano la convencería.

* * *

><p>Natsuki consideró subir los pies a la mesa por cuarta vez. Hacía veinte minutos que esperaba la presentación de la castaña, pero ni señas de aparecer aún por el escenario. Aburrida observó a su alrededor, estaba lleno de los incipientes adolescentes desesperados por mostrar su cédula de identidad para ordenar algo que beber. Tomó su vaso de agua y bebió otro trago largo. Le había prometido a su pareja no tomar una gota de alcohol hasta que celebraran juntas. Pasó toda la tarde declinando las ofertas de su incrédulo jefe, mientras su garganta lloraba esperando su tan acostumbrada cerveza.<p>

No, subir los pies no estaría bien.

Menos considerando que tenía las botas manchadas de barro y tierra.

Tal vez debió sentarse con Haruka y Yukino. Pero la sola idea de escuchar como la rubia cuestionaba su modo de vida o trabajo la desanimaba de la idea.

Tamborileó sobre la mesa una canción, distraída. Sólo ahora notaba sus manos vacías. **Quizás debí traerle algo… como flores… ¿Y de dónde esperas sacar flores en esta época?**. Estaba aburrida.

No, no estaba aburrida. Lo sabía, su corazón golpeándole el pecho como un saco de box se lo dejaba en claro.

Estaba desesperada.

Quería verla, escucharla.

**Mierda, estoy enamorada. **Sólo quería tenerla cerca, metida junto a ella, cerca, en una cama, en donde fuera...

Apuró otro vaso de agua, esta vez mucho más largo.

De pronto le pareció mejor si Shizuru se tomaba un par de minutos más para prepararse. Si la veía ahora mismo sería capaz de hacerla suya en el escenario. La morena apretó las manos, intentando controlarse. Su mente se desbocó, cientos de imágenes se le pasaron por la mente en cuestión de segundos. Eso no estaba bien **no está nada bien, ¡Enfoca, Natsuki! No seas una jodida… **Agitó la cabeza con fuerza.

No en la mesa, no en el piso, no contra la muralla, ni mucho menos en la ducha. Joder la cama, se había concentrado en la cama **no rompas pactos contigo misma "se fiel a ti". **Estaba roja, podía sentirlo. Toda su sangre se acumulaba en su rostro y en su abdomen. No podía creerlo, no le pasaba desde la adolescencia.

**Esta mujer… me descontrola… de nuevo.**

Suspiró, considerando levantarse al baño para meter la cabeza de lleno en el agua fría. Pero el suave crujir de las cortinas la detuvo. Observó al escenario, entre atemorizada y ansiosa. Sí, ahí estaba, ignorante del encendido deseo que le caía encima. La morena se sentó sobre sus manos para mantener el control. Un caluroso aplauso la recibió. Era una figura conocida y admirada en comunidad, a pesar de sus 'desvaríos' con respecto a su sexualidad. Natsuki observó como la mirada carmesí se perdía entre el público hasta dar con ella. La sonrisa suave que se formó en sus labios fue cálida. Tan cálida que la morena sintió que se derretía de a poco. Nunca había recibido tanta tibieza por parte de una pareja en un solo gesto.

Sintió miedo. Mucho miedo.

Y, a la vez, mucho amor. Una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo. No estaba bien, no estaba para nada bien **¿Lo sabes, idiota, no?, no es un solo corazón el que quieres romper, son dos.**

-Ara, ara, ¿Hay mucha gente hoy, no?- Volvió su vista al público, disolviéndola entre la masa de ojos que le miraban, atentos. –Hoy es un día bastante especial, así que haré una presentación algo distinta, ¿Eh?, espero les guste- Acento de Kyoto, ese delicioso acento de Kyoto. Estaba segura que la mitad no habría escuchado lo que la castaña dijo, pero no importaba, ese acento bastaba para hacerla estar al frente, sonriendo. Sonriéndole.

-Hey Jude, don't make it bad*- Natsuki levantó una ceja, luego las dos. Esa era una buena manera de lanzarle una indirecta. Shizuru sonreía tras el micrófono. Oh, sí, era para ella. La morena se acomodo, liberando sus manos, ahora más tranquila. Por supuesto que conocía la canción, y aún así no era necesario. Una de las pocas cosas que había procurado aprender bien era el idioma extranjero. –Remember to let into your heart- **No jodas, ya estás ahí.**

-Don't carry the world upon your shoulder- Natsuki de pronto parpadeó, sorprendida. ¿Era tan fácil de leer?, no, no lo era. Entonces, lo había hecho, había dejado que la castaña se involucrara mucho más de lo que había pensado. La canción de pronto dio un giro, rompiendo las notas que seguían, Shizuru sonrió mientras que con un rápido juego de dedos iniciaba un arpegio distinto, en medio de la canción, cortando una e iniciando otra. –This thing, called love, it cries in a cradle all night it swings it jives*- **¿Dejarás de lanzarme indirectas toda la noche?, ya entendí mujer…**

Natsuki bajó la vista, nuevamente a sus manos, se sorprendió de encontrarlas crispadas. Sí, quería escapar, tomar su motocicleta y correr por todo el camino hasta no poder más, hasta estar lista*. –She gives me hot and cold fever then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat*- **Puedo decir lo mismo… **

**Está bien, relájate Natsuki. Aún queda mucha noche por delante. Aún queda mucha noche por delante…**

**A la mierda, la quiero ahora, la quiero ya. No tengo tiempo para esperar.**

La morena dirigió directamente la vista hacia la castaña, buscando sus ojos. Un solo destello verde le dio a entender a Shizuru que era exactamente lo que quería. Un gesto de su hombro le dio a entender que la seguiría pronto. Natsuki se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el escenario sintiendo la mirada cómplice de Takeda en su espalda. ¿Desde cuánto había aprendido a leer tan fácilmente los gestos de su pareja?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué habías pensado sobre la muralla?... ya no importa.<strong>

Sostuvo su cuerpo con las piernas. Natsuki había levantado a la castaña desde su centro, rodeándola firmemente entre sus brazos y casi arrojándola sobre la pared. Ninguna de las dos se detuvo, la morena desesperada, comía los besos que esa boca suave le prodigaba. Shizuru rodeó con sus piernas su cintura, asegurándose y liberando las piernas de su pareja. La castaña enterró su cabeza en el cuello moreno, olía a mujer, a camino, un remoto olor incluso a bosque la rodeaba. Era un olor fuerte, la volvía loca. Aspiró fuerte, logrando arrancarle un suspiro a la mujer que se trastocó a gemido cuando deslizó suavemente la lengua por la piel. Sabía bien, quería más, mucho más. Apretaron sus cuerpos un poco más a la pared, ahogando los quejidos y suspiros. Natsuki subió las manos, para sacarle la camisa a su pareja. Shizuru la detuvo, sosteniendo entre sus manos su rostro. Sus ojos rojos y encendidos selo dijeron, no tenían tiempo para eso, menos en el camarín, no pasaría mucho antes que fueran a buscarlas. La morena volvió a besarla, acallando cualquier protesta, mordisqueando suave su labio inferior. Subió su rodilla, frotando la entrepierna abierta de su pareja. Ahogó cualquier sonido que se le escapara de la garganta a la mujer con su lengua. Tras el beso pudo sentir como sonreía.

Estaba bien, lo entendía, sería rápido.

Pero no por eso menos satisfactorio.

Buscó con su mano libre el botón y el cierre del pantalón de la castaña. La mujer la abrazó con fuerza cuando lo desabrochó y deslizó la mano hacia dentro. Sonrió, estaba excitada, muy excitada. Ayudándose con su pierna realizó la primera embestida. En su cuello fueron a morir los gemidos de la castaña. Subió nuevamente, adoptando un ritmo ligeramente ascendente. Sería rápido, pero Shizuru no lo olvidaría en un buen tiempo.

-¡Hey!, ¡Bubuzuke!, ¡Vamos, sal rápido, la noche es joven y me quiero embarrar!-

-Se dice emborrachar, Haruka-chan…- Shizuru levantó la vista sorprendida. Natsuki sólo enterró un poco más el rostro en su cuello, sin detenerse. Unas gotas de sudor le resbalaron por el rostro.

-¡Un momento, Suzushiro-san!- La morena se sorprendió que su pareja pudiera hablar coherentemente y sin rastros de nada en la voz. Apuró el ritmo, una sonrisa malvada le adornó el rostro. Oh sí, eso terminaría rápido. La castaña volvió a enterrar su rostro en su cuello, ahogando nuevos gemidos. **¿No te gustaban las indirectas?, ahora sal en buen paso de esto…**

Cruzó los brazos con más fuerza, estaba cerca, lo sentía. Natsuki empujó un par de veces más, antes de sentir como la castaña se tensaba y luego relajaba entre sus brazos, soltando incluso las piernas que antes tenía firmemente apretadas contra su abdomen. Poco a poco la separó de la pared, dándole tiempo para respirar y reponerse. Ambas jadeaban, Shizuru la miró y luego sonrió, besándola rápidamente mientras volvía a abrocharse los pantalones. La morena se retiró, buscando el baño que el camarín tenía, necesitaría un poco de agua fría para intentar disimular.

Suspiró, satisfecha. Shizuru apareció a su lado, también refrescándose con un poco de agua fría antes de abrirle la puerta a la rubia, que volvía a golpear con ganas de derribarla. Le dedicó una sonrisa rápida y una ligera caricia en la mejilla. Suficiente para dejarla deseando volver a tirarla al piso sin miramiento alguno. Escuchó tras de sí como la puerta se abría y una Haruka entraba estampando pasos en el piso. Asomó la cabeza por la puerta. La mujer sostenía un par de botellas de sake en las manos, mientras gritaba algo sobre la juventud y las delicias de la noche. No podía creer que era la misma moralista que le lanzaba sermones sobre su 'escandaloso y desastroso' estilo de vida. Se secó las manos rápidamente y salió, después de todo, un poco de sake no le haría mal. Y la noche era aún muy joven.

**Muy joven para muchas cosas.**

Sonrió, yendo a su encuentro. Tras las dos mujeres que ocupaban el centro de la habitación como un remolino Shizuru la miró, cómplice.

* * *

><p><strong>Definitivamente, <strong>_Eso estuvo muy bien._

Cama, piso, pared, baño. Ya no lo recordaban. Estaba pronto al amanecer, y estaban las dos exhaustas. Shizuru se apretó contra su pareja. Natsuki rodeaba firmemente su estomago, respirando suavemente sobre su nariz. No podía pedirle mucho más a la vida, hacía años que no se sentía así de llena. Observó el cuello que palpitaba suave. Había marcas ahí, que ella había dejado y no recordaba exactamente cuando había sido. Se removió intranquila, de pronto las palabras surgían solas. Demasiadas palabras por su cuenta. Y no podía controlarlas, no podía medirlas, mucho menos contenerlas.

**A la mierda.**

-Cuando estoy contigo… o, mejor dicho, cuando estoy aquí, no los veo- Shizuru se tensó, sabía de que estaba hablando, toda su somnolencia fue borrada de un solo plumazo. –Durante muchos años fueron mis amigos, mi familia.

Después de todo crecí sin una.

Mai era una pelirroja exuberante, habladora, excéntrica… y se preocupaba mucho de todos. De todos nosotros. Es fácil cerrar los ojos y recordarla, recordar cómo Mikoto se le lanzaba a la espalda. Cómo Tate andaba tras ella babeando…

Fue mi culpa. Bebí más de la cuenta… no he vuelto a manejar un solo vehículo después de eso, ¿sabes?, sólo motocicletas.

Están muertos, más que muertos. Yo misma fui a cada uno de sus entierros. Vi como les apaleaban la tierra encima, como caían. Sin mí, caían.

Oh, pero les gusta joder la vida… los veo, todavía los veo, todavía me hablan. Ellos están aquí, conmigo… y yo no quiero estar con ellos. Quiero que descansen y me dejen descansar.

Pero ellos siguen ahí, donde vayan, me siguen. O tal vez yo los sigo a ellos… no lo sé…

Los extraño, los quiero, pero cuando se vayan… no saben cuánto descansaré cuando lo hagan

Pensarás que estoy loca, ¿No?-

-¿Por eso viajas y viajas?-

-Sí…-

-¿Y has logrado algo?- Apretó el abrazo tras ella, ese era un no. Shizuru sintió algo de rabia. Nada, nada de nada. -¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?-

-Creo que un par de años, he perdido la cuenta…-

-¿Qué piensas hacer en diez años más, en veinte?, ¿Toda tu vida se guiará en torno a esto?- _¿No crees que es hora de superarlo?_. -¿Cuándo piensas perdonarte?-

Natsuki no respondió, simplemente la giró de uno de los hombros, haciéndola encararla. La castaña se sorprendió de encontrar sus ojos manchados de lágrimas. Hasta el momento su voz había sido suave, entera. La morena se acurrucó en su pecho, aún negándose a contestar. Shizuru la encerró en un abrazo, suspirando. Estaba más allá de lo que creía, más allá de lo que esperaba. Natsuki seguiría viajando, a medida que fuera incapaz de perdonarse, seguiría esperando que el tiempo la favoreciese –No cargues el mundo sobre tu hombro*… Te creo… te creo… pero, no te entiendo- Susurró, acunándola, intentando darle otra noche de sueño tranquilo. _Y aún así, sigo igual de enamorada de ti… ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?, y aún más, ¿Qué voy a hacer conmigo?_

* * *

><p>-Bubuzuke, cumplí- Haruka le entregó sonriente la caja de vuelta. Shizuru la tomó, entre admirada y agradecida. -¿Es todo lo que necesitabas?-<p>

-Ara, ara… que persona más confiable y eficiente eres, Suzushiro-san- Susurró, abriendo la caja y sonriendo.

-No hay problema… pero, ¿Para qué es?-

-Oh, para nada en especial…-

_NdA: "Hey Jude" **The beatles, **"Crazy little thing called love" **Queen **_(Sí, repito canciones... soy un desastre xD). Escuché muchas más mientras lo escribía, pero... bah, no las pondré xD. ¿Y ese lemon? Kuro, tú no sueles escribirlos... salió, nada más que agregar. Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo. Me retrasé un poco con este pero... bueno siempre intentando seguir el ritmo. Hasta la próxima actualización, saludos.


	11. Sólo por mí, por nosotras

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo 10**

**Sólo por mí **_nosotras_** las campanas sonarán.**

-¿Lo usarás para año nuevo, también?-

-Si Natsuki me lo pide…- Shizuru sonrió, inclinándose levemente para verle el rostro a la mujer a su lado. La morena miraba directamente hacia el cielo, evitando encontrar su mirada. Por el rabillo del ojo logró distinguir algo que la emocionó y, a la vez, la asustó. Natsuki tenía un revestimiento melancólico en sus ojos verdes. No, más allá de lo melancólico. Leí la contradicción de la alegría y la tristeza en ellos. Ella también sintió algo de tristeza e inquietud inundándole el cuerpo. Aún no se decidía, aún se iría. Respiró profundo, intentando calmarse, encontrar otra vez su centro. Se irguió completamente de nuevo, poniéndose a su misma altura.

Algo alejadas del ruido que provenía desde sus espaldas. La feria que se armaba por navidad, uno de los momentos más prósperos de la ciudad. Pronto volverían, sólo se habían salido del trayecto principal para observar las estrellas por insistencia de Natsuki. Según ella el cielo se veía mejor tras el aire frío del invierno. Shizuru elevó la vista, para ella eran las mismas estrellas, hermosas, sin duda, pero las mismas que veía desde la ventana de su cuarto. Aunque, sonrió, era realmente una suerte que no estuviera nevando, nublado. El tiempo les había regalado un soleado y frío día de invierno para esa navidad, mayor razón para que todos estuvieran paseando, animados. Un ligero toque tibio la sacó de sus pensamientos. Sin bajar la vista del cielo, muda de la sorpresa, cerró los dedos sobre esa mano que los tomaba.

Natsuki le había tomado la mano.

¿Se la había tomado?

Tímidamente, como si sólo hubiera sido su imaginación, bajo la mirada hasta sus entrelazadas. Sí, ahí estaba, la tibia mano de la morena cubriendo la suya. En medio de la calle, en medio del público. Observó a Natsuki, quien no había paseado en momento alguno la mirada. Un suave tono rojizo le cubría las mejillas. Estaba hermosa, no podía ocultarlo. Enfundada en su chaqueta negra, en sus jeans desgastados, sus botas grandes y tan poco femenina. Dios, no podía decirlo, la amaba y no podía explicárselo. Subió de nuevo la vista, un sonrojo le cubría las mejillas, estaba segura. De pronto lo comprendió, las estrellas se veían muy distintas esa noche. Mucho más hermosas

-Úsalo, por favor… te ves hermosa…- Esta vez Natsuki la miró de frente, sonriendo. Había borrado ese rastro de tristeza que cruzaba sus pupilas verdes. Shizuru le sonrió de vuelta, satisfecha. La morena tiró suavemente de su mano, guiándola otra vez al gentío, hacia las tiendas y las luces de colores que adornaban la calle principal. Todo paralizado. Todos volcados en la calle observando puestos de comida, juegos de azar, máscaras y muchas pequeñas cosas más que los niños pedían mientras corrían entre las piernas de la multitud. La morena se dio vuelta, dándole otra mirada de cuerpo completo. Su regalo de cumpleaños se ceñía suavemente a ella. El kimono que Haruka le había entregado en tiempo record, confeccionado seguramente por muchas manos. Sí, estaba excelente para ella. Natsuki no pudo evitar la sorpresa cuando la vio usándolo, anunciándole que estaba lista para salir. Eran un par muy discordante, ella era un desastre la mayoría del tiempo, a diferencia de Shizuru que, fuera donde fuera, parecía encajar perfectamente. Sonrió más anchamente, entrelazando sus dedos. –Vamos, quiero ver esos carritos con okonomiyakis…-

Ellas también se perdieron en medio de la multitud.

Podía sentir el latir de su corazón en su palma. Fuerte y seguro. Siguiendo un ritmo.

Una y otra

Y otra

Vez.

Firme, constante.

Su mirada se perdió en sus manos. Ninguna tenía las manos suaves de una señorita. Natsuki poseía manos grandes y algo duras, acostumbradas a las herramientas y al acelerador de su moto. Podía sentir durezas en las partes internas de sus dedos y en el nacimiento de los mismos. Ella tampoco tenía unas manos suaves. Sus manos eran grandes, también, acostumbradas a pulsar la guitarra. A arrancarle y sonsacarle la nota correcta y buscada. Sí, ninguna tenía manos 'femeninas' desde ese punto de vista. Pero eran cálidas, y amables. A Shizuru eso le bastaba. Levantó la vista siguiendo su brazo. Un recuerdo golpeó como un puñetazo. Haciéndola parar en seco, sujetando más fuere su mano y deteniéndola a ella también. De pronto estaba asustada y cansada. De pronto fue transportada años atrás en su pasado. Natsuki se volteó, extrañada, extrañez que se trastocó en preocupación cuando se topó con sus ojos asustados y apenados.

-¿Shizuru?-

-Si levanto la vista, estarás ahí, ¿no?-

-¿Qué?-

-La única vez…- Tiró de su mano para atraerla, abstrayéndose del tumulto que pasaba a su lado sin prestarles atención. –La única vez, o, mejor dicho, la primera vez que me sentí sola fue cuando levanté la vista y, sin decir adiós, se perdió en el gentío…- La morena la abrazó, causando nuevamente la estupefacción de la castaña. No necesitaba más especificaciones, sabía perfectamente de quién hablaba. Kanzaki, aún no sabía más de él por boca de Shizuru, pero podía suponerlo.

-¿Te abandonó?- Inquirió en un susurro, empujándola levemente hacia un costado, sacándolas a ambas del medio de la corriente humana. Shizuru negó con la cabeza, apoyando su frente contra su pecho.

-Me traicionó… y pagó las consecuencias- El filo en su voz la hizo retroceder levemente. Se asustó. La voz de Shizuru se revistió de una oscuridad que le era impropia. La morena lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, pero nunca lo había experimentado de primera mano. Viola Shizuru era una mujer peligrosa, muy peligrosa si se lo proponía. Y aún más peligrosa si se la incitaba. –Teníamos un acuerdo, y yo creí estúpidamente en él… estaba mirando esa escalera al cielo*, honestamente creía que me acompañaría en ella… pero ya ves, nuestras sombras son más largas y profundas que nuestras almas*, nuestras amistades y buenos deseos más livianos que una pluma… y nuestro rencor más profundo que el mar…- Natsuki la apretó contra ella, abrazándola totalmente, obligándola a bajar ligeramente la cabeza para caber entre sus brazos.

-Oi, oi… ¿Qué cosas más deprimentes estás diciendo?, yo estoy aquí, sigo aquí…-

-Pero te irás, Kruger, de una forma u otra me abandonarás, ¿no?- Shizuru correspondió el abrazo. Sintió la rigidez de su pareja. Supuso que el nombrarla con su apellido y decirle la verdad la había choqueado. Pero no quería discutir, tampoco recordar, simplemente disfrutar. –Vamos, Natsuki, ya no importa, sigamos… no podré pasar el tanabata*contigo, o el hanami*, por lo menos disfrutemos de esta pequeña celebración juntas…- Volvió a unir sus manos, forzando una sonrisa para tranquilizarla. Natsuki reconoció esa sonrisa falsa. Levantó su barbilla y, suavemente, con algo de malicia en los ojos, la besó. Un corto beso, sin espectáculos, sin parafernalia. Pero lo suficientemente osado para que Shizuru la observara, ya por tercera vez en la noche, asombrada. Luego, cumpliendo su objetivo, le arrancó una sonrisa cálida. Esas que le calentaban el corazón con solo verlas.

-Vamos… aún queda mucho por recorrer- Le susurró, guiándola de vuelta.

-Kruger… ¿Por qué me das esperanzas?- Se susurró a sí misma la castaña. El pelo azulino le dio un quedo guiño, como si estuviera jugando.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Yo también quiero uno!, ¿Mikoto, me lo conseguirás?<em>**

**_¡Umh!, ¡Déjamelo a mí, Mai!, conseguiré el premio mayor_**

-Están aquí-

-¿Ara?- Shizuru desvió la vista de su refrigerio. Natsuki observaba el parque que se extendía frente a ellas con miedo. Más allá las luces de la feria deslumbraban en la noche. Sin mediar palabra, la morena levantó el brazo, señalando hacia los juegos. Shizuru observó, pero no pudo distinguir nada. Su mujer tenía una culpa muy grande o poderes extrasensoriales que ella desconocía. -¿Qué dicen…?-

-Van a la feria… Mai quiere uno de los premios por el golpe de martillo y Mikoto se lo conseguirá… sí, estoy segura que lo hará…- Las pupilas verdes siguieron el recorrido de sus muertos. Alejados casi por veinte metros podía oírlos con claridad. No sabía, realmente no sabía, si eran su imaginación o una realidad demasiado dolorosa como para aceptar con libertad. –Descansen, joder, descansen. ¡No quise matarlos!, ¡Si pudiera hubiera muerto solo yo!... no es justo- Bajó la vista, seguía escuchando claramente sus voces. -¡No es justo!, ¡Por qué ahora!, ¡Cuando estoy contigo esto no pasaba!... Shizuru…- Sobre sus puños, ya blancos por la fuerza con que los apretaba, cayeron un par de lágrimas. Se sorprendió, no lloraba por ellos hacía mucho tiempo. No lloraba por ellos desde su muerte. **E incluso… no lloré nunca en ese momento lo suficiente, pero… ¿cuánto es realmente lo suficiente?**. Unos brazos la abrazaron con fuerza, sorprendiéndola y arrancándola de su ensismamiento. –No es justo Shizuru, yo estoy viva, ellos no… yo no quiero compartir lo que me resta de vida con ellos, yo no pertenezco a su mundo todavía y ellos se niegan a entenderlo-

-Yo estoy aquí, Natsuki, estoy aquí contigo… y estoy viva…- **Sí estás viva, tan viva como ese palpitar me dice, tan viva como me cuentan tus labios tibios y suaves, tan viva que también me asusta, también me asusta perderte… **-¿No puedes perdonarte?, tal vez… ellos están esperando a que lo hagas para marcharse- Sí, ella también lo había pensado, ¿pero cómo perdonarse cuando era la real culpable? –¿Has intentado hablar con ellos?-

-No… no quiero, no quiero escuchar sus reclamos-

-No puedes correr toda tu vida, Kruger, no puedes esperar que las cosas queden atrás, solas, que desaparezcan por iniciativa propia- Natsuki la miró, entre asustada y asombrada. Shizuru le decía todas las palabras que ella nunca quería decirse. Que tampoco nadie se atrevía a decirle. -¿Qué pasará cuando ya no tengas motocicleta con la que correr?, ¿Qué pasará cuando ya no tengas un par de brazos calientes a los cuales recurrir?, ¿Qué harás entonces, Natsuki?- Sus ojos rojos emanaban reprobación. Pero seguían siendo cálidos, como el reclamo de una madre que enseña, de una madre que ama y enseña. La castaña levantó la vista de su mujer, obligándola a mirarle. -¿Qué harás, mi Natsuki?- Susurró esta vez, instándola a actuar.

-Yo…-

-No temas de los muertos cuando no importunas su descanso… ten- Extrajo de un bolsillo interno una pequeña botella de sake.

-¿Shizuru?- Inquirió, sorprendida, levantando una ceja.

-Siempre llevo una… en caso de necesidad…- Sonrió, entregándosela. –Ve, y regresa luego conmigo, te estaré esperando…- Susurró, depositando un beso en su frente. Natsuki tomó la botella y bebió el contenido de un golpe. **¿Y esto me ayudará acaso?, el alcohol fue mi primer error, después de todo. Oh, joder, ¡al diablo! **Se levantó. Dispuesta a encarar pelea con lo que se cruzase en su camino. Shizuru la observó partir, hacia el límite de los arboles que adornaban el parque, hacia donde le había señalado antes. Se sentó otra vez. Creía que iría bien. Si hubieran querido dañarla lo habrían hecho hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Mientras la veía alejarse su corazón se desbordó de emociones distintas.

Confianza

Exaltación

Deseo

Asombro

Y amor.

Sí, Natsuki era la persona por la que había estado esperando, por la que había estado buscando. Reito estaba en el pasado, al igual que ellos, estaba en el pasado que había desojado como una flor sin cuidarse. Muerto uno a uno sus pétalos sin aroma, sin belleza. Su familia la había desheredado, la había olvidado. Pero no había caído sola. Reito había perdido la herencia también, Kanzaki ahora vivía de lo que sus malos contactos aconsejaban. Y estaba lejos, lejos de ella, lejos de Natsuki, lejos de todo. Con el suficiente miedo como para cruzarse en su vida otra vez. Como un perro con la cola entre las piernas. Shizuru sonrió, así estaba bien. No lo había liquidado por completo, ni siquiera eso merecía.

Ahora ella estaba bien, estaba completa.

Satisfecha

Y nada más importaba*

A lo lejos su morena gesticulaba al aire. Hacía aspivamientos exagerados disculpándose. Sonrió, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación era gracioso… era muy gracioso. Su mano censuró oportunamente una carcajada cuando la vio lanzarse al suelo, en reverencias de disculpas. Pero su diversión se convirtió en asombro al ver, sólo por un segundo, un par de manos que tomaban a Natsuki de las axilas para levantarla. Sonrió, sí, la habían perdonado. Aún si había sido su culpa, aún si les temía, aún si no los entendía, la habían perdonado. La castaña suspiró, observando el cielo aún estrellado. ¿Y ella?, ¿Sería capaz de perdonarla cuando la abandonara?, ¿Sería capaz de permanecer firme y no seguirla, fuera donde fuera que la guiara?. No lo sabía y no creía poder saberlo hasta que llegara el momento.

-Nunca… nunca me había abierto tanto*, nunca había esperado tanto algo nuevo cada día*… nunca me había enamorado, supongo…- Se sonrió amargamente. Sí, si eso era el amor, entendía cada locura que se veían en las películas. Si eso era amor, entendía el porqué algunos preferían quitarse la vida. –Porque ya no importa lo que digan los demás*, ya no importa nada más*…-

-¡Shizuru!- Natsuki de pronto se materializó frente a ella. Una enorme sonrisa le adornaba el rostro mientras las lágrimas lo cruzaban sin descanso. -¡Shizuru!- Repitió, incapaz de formular algo más. No era necesario, con solo escucharla la castaña sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle. Se levantó, tomándola de los hombros y observándola fijo.

-Felicitaciones- Susurró, acariciando su nariz con la suya. –Lo hiciste bien, Natsuki…-

-Sabes…, busqué confianza, por mucho tiempo… y la encontré en ti- La castaña sintió una oleada de calor recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero, aún así, pudo reconocer la sombra que cruzó los ojos verdes.

-So close no matter how far?*- La mujer morena abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Intentó farfullar una respuesta, pero con un dedo en los labios su pareja la acalló. –Life is ours, we live it our way*…- Para sorpresa de Natsuki, Shizuru sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Le ofreció uno y ella misma tomó otro, con su fiel y poco usada boquilla. Aspiró la primera calada como si fuera una verdad que deseara aprehender. Natsuki la acompañó. Fumaron en silencio, sentadas bajo el frio manto de invierno. En el parque abandonado y cubierto por la nieve ya pisoteada. La morena observó cómo le decían el último adiós, como, incluso, Tate levantaba el puño con el pulgar arriba, felicitándola por su conquista. Con una sonrisa se despidió de ellos, de todos ellos. Una parte de su vida se iba junto a su camino. Pero así estaba bien, era tiempo de seguir adelante. Aplastó la colilla bajo su pie, antes de lanzarla a uno de los basureros. Tenía el corazón caliente, no quería moverse. Estaba bien así, no quería avanzar más por un tiempo. No quería pensar lo que vendría cuando el invierno acabase. -Ya es suficiente por hoy… ¿Vamos a casa?, quiero descansar antes de que llegue el año nuevo- La morena asintió. Tomándose la mano se encaminaron de vuelta a la tibia cama que compartían. Que compartirían, por lo menos un tiempo más.

* * *

><p><strong>Otoño, primavera, verano. <strong>

**Invierno… este invierno ha sido realmente especial.**

_Aún puedo ver los fuegos artificiales, sobre las montañas que rodean a esta pequeña ciudad._

_Y tus recuerdos junto a los míos construían castillos invisibles. En medio del estruendo, terminábamos de contar nuestras vidas accidentadas. _

**¿Qué se supone que sigue ahora?, ya nos conocemos y aún no me canso de ti… pero,**

**¿Quién lo nombrará?**

_Ya ha dejado de nevar, los días empiezan a alargarse._

_Este invierno se acaba._

**¿Y se acaba lo nuestro también?**

**¿Tengo el valor para irme?**

_¿Tiene el valor para quedarse?_

**_¿Tenemos el valor para seguir, sea a dónde sea que esto nos lleve?_**

_Te irás…_

**Te veré llorar…**

_¿Si quiera te veré llorar?, ¿Será suficiente para romper tus barreras otra vez y verte llorar?_

**No sé si seré capaz…**

**Pero, ¿Qué sino?**

_No te quiero ver marchar, pero… ¿Qué sino?_

_Nunca me había importado lo que los demás hicieran*_

_Si yo lo sabía era suficiente*_

**Nunca me había hecho tan dependiente**

_Pero no tiene _**tengo **_el valor para seguir._

* * *

><p>Yamada la observó, incrédulo. –Natsuki, no es mi política entrometerme personalmente en la vida de los demás, pero… ¿Qué estupidez vas a hacer?, ¿Qué estupidez pretendes hacer?- La morena bajó la cabeza, sorprendida por el regaño. El hombre se limpió las manos manchadas de aceite con un paño, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. –Ella te necesita, y tú a ella, deja de joder y quédate acá, ¿qué es lo que te motiva a seguir?-<p>

**El miedo a seguir, precisamente.**

**El miedo a perder a alguien más.**

**El miedo a entregarme totalmente y perderme en alguien más…**

-No puedo creerlo…- Yamada se quitó las gafas, limpiándolas en el dobladillo de su polera –Eres la primera persona que le teme a la confianza y a la compañía...- Volvió a ponérselas, parpadeando un par de veces para asegurarse de que estuvieran lo suficientemente limpias. –Eres la primera y espero la última… haz lo que quieras, corre todo lo que quieras, pero… nunca podrás escapar de tus propios recuerdos-

_NdA: Alguien alguna vez me dijo que este fic tenía algo de autobiográfico... en el momento me reí, no podía tomarlo en serio, pero ahora... Ok, eso sí, lo primero. Yo no veo a mis muertos... no en la esquina de cada puerta, al menos xD. "Nothing Else Matters" **Metallica**, "Starway to heaven" **Led Zeppelin** ... sí, sé que me repito, pero... es que le hacen tan bien (he puesto canciones que creí no pondría y he dejado fuera otras que tenía supuestamente preparadas). Ahora sí, puedo decirlo con certeza, el final está ad portas... No creo necesario especificar las celebraciones del Tanabata o el Hanami. Por lo demás, me salté un largo período de tiempo, pero no consideré importante detallarlo. Lo que realmente me interesa al escribir esta historia es notar los avances, como al ir contra el destino y desafiar los sentimientos estos nos sacan la ************._

_Llegados ya a este punto creo que explicar la grafía del fic es repetitivo... pero, de todas formas la detallaré xD. Las negritas son los pensamientos de Natsuki, la cursiva los de Shizuru y cursiva más negrita eehh... bueno, ellos, los muertos (aún se me hace muy extraño todo esto, y eso que yo lo escribí ¬¬). Muchas gracias por seguir y comentar el fic, hasta la próxima actualización, saludos._**  
><strong>


	12. Donde solíamos

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunrise.**

**Capítulo 11**

**Donde solíamos…**

Las llaves resplandecieron amigablemente sobre su palma. Parecían saludarla, luego de un largo tiempo, volvían a saludarla como amigas separadas. Las encerró en su puño. Aún no estaba segura. Sentada en el pasillo que daba al pequeño jardín recibía los primeros rayos de un sol cálido. El solo que marcaba el inicio de primavera. Su bolso estaba listo, como siempre, a medio empacar dispuesto a partir en cuando lo necesitara. Sólo faltaba su resolución, su decisión crucial. Dejó las llaves en su rodilla, le temblaban las manos. La morena observó el cielo limpio de nubes. Shizuru no estaba. Ella tampoco se había pronunciado al respecto, pero podía ver en su mirada el anhelo y la desesperanza a la vez.

Pero la castaña no se opondría.

No, no lo haría.

Lo había intentado durante toda su estadía, con pequeños gestos, pequeñas acciones que la llenaban de calidez.

Pero ahora estaba cansada, demasiado cansada incluso como para pensar.

Solo las sonrisas armadas era lo que se mantenían en ella.

Porque podía ver a través de ellas, y había notado el cambio. Hacía una semana que no recibía una sonrisa de verdad.

Cruzó los brazos, ocultándose a sí misma esas manos que la traicionaban. No lo había decidido, no se entendía, ¿Para qué seguir corriendo?, si ya había por fin dejado atrás de lo que huía.

**No importa cuánto corras, Natsuki, será lo mismo. Los parajes se repiten, las personas también… ¿Cuántos kilómetros recorriste antes de toparte con alguien como ella?**

-¡Cállate!, ¡Lo sé!... lo sé…- **Pero cuesta crecer… **

-Ara, ara… Si Natsuki sigue gritando así los vecinos pensarán que estamos teniendo peleas maritales-

-¡Shi- ¡Shizuru!- La morena se dio vuelta con rapidez, sin despegarse del suelo usando sólo el impulso de sus manos que antes la traicionaban. Las llaves repiquetearon en el suelo al caer desde su rodilla. Ella no les dio importancia, pero los ojos rojos de la castaña las encontraron inmediatamente, refulgiendo a ese sol del que ahora resentía. -¿Cómo…?-

-¿Estoy aquí?, Takeda me dio el día libre… supongo que el también lo sospecha…- Observó su cara de consternación y sonrió levemente –Aunque es más probable que Yamada-san le haya comentado algo al respecto…-

-Yo…-

-¿Qué quieres de cenar?, ya que estoy libre podré hacer una cena decente, no otra comida congelada…- Natsuki se sonrojó, sus habilidades culinarias se restringían a calentar agua y descongelar pizzas que compraba en el supermercado.

-Supongo que… lo que sea que estimes conveniente estará bien…-

-Otra vez tan indecisa…- Suspiró, dándole la espalda para encaminarse a la cocina. –Entonces yo me encargo…-

-Indecisa…- Sí, tenía razón, estaba indecisa. Y Shizuru se lo había recriminado muy suave pero directamente, como ella solía ser. Recogió las llaves, guardándolas en su bolsillo rápidamente. No quería pensarlo, pero ya no tenía tiempo para posponerlo. Se dirigió hasta el pequeño cobertizo en el que guardaba la motocicleta. Descorrió la capa con la que la había cubierto. Le daba un mantenimiento regular, la encendía cada cuatro días, estaba con el estanque lleno. Su compañera de caminos estaba lista para emprender el siguiente viaje. Pero ella no. Dobló la capa y la guardó en un compartimiento especial, bajo el asiento. Ese era su lugar después de todo. Todo tenía que volver por su propio peso a lo que le correspondía. La montó, sin sacar la pata metálica que la afirmaba. Le encantaba esa motocicleta.

Recordó el viento azotándole el rostro.

Los kilómetros desapareciendo bajo sus ruedas.

El suave rugir y ronronear del motor entre sus piernas.

Lo amaba, lo había olvidado, pero amaba esa sensación. Podía recorrer kilómetros y kilómetros sin necesidad de descansar. Con el sol a su espalda, el suave desplazarse de los neumáticos. Podía cerrar los ojos y recordarlo todo, la llenaba, mucho. Pero, también notó, ya no la llenaba como antes. **Ahora hay mucho más, muchísimo más de lo que siquiera podemos imaginar...**

Acarició los frenos y el acelerador con anhelo, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que la había ocupado. Se bajó. Podía estar indecisa, en contra de lo que ella deseaba, con respecto a muchas cosas. Pero estaba bastante segura con la pequeña idea que le había cruzado la mente en cuanto tocó su fiel compañera metálica. Abrió el portón metálico que daba hasta la calle poco transitada. Trotó hasta la cocina. Donde Shizuru terminaba de disponer los elementos que utilizaría. Sonrió, era una de sus costumbres. Siempre ordenaba y disponía de todo correctamente antes de empezar. Tomó una de sus muñecas sin aviso. Asustándola ante el sorpresivo giro que la obligó a dar.

-¡¿Natsuki?, qué…!-

-¡Vamos a dar una vuelta, Shizuru, aún es temprano. Habrá tiempo para la cena cuando volvamos!-

-Pero…- La castaña observó esa mano que la guiaba y se rindió. Lanzando sin cuidado el paño que sostenía en una mano la siguió. Natsuki se apresuró hasta la motocicleta, entregándole un casco y tomando el propio. -¿A dónde vamos?- Inquirió frunciendo las cejas, observando el casco que tenía en las manos. –Creí que no conducías en invierno-

-El sol ha estado tibio por una semana, el camino ya se ha secado lo suficiente… Ten- Le entregó una chaqueta gruesa, que cortaría el viento. Se caló la suya y luego, de un salto, estuvo sobre la bestia de metal. Arrancándola de una sola patada. El motor rugió en cuanto aceleró en neutro, demostrando una alegría casi viva por salir a recorrer los caminos. -¿Vienes?- Le preguntó, observándola aún indecisa.

-… Voy- Shizuru se colocó con rapidez las prendas y se sentó tras ella, rodeando su cintura para sostenerse.

-No se te ocurra soltarte… o intentar guiarme- Aleccionó la morena, antes de sacar la pata de un golpe. Aceleró, sacándolas a ambas, con una maniobra arriesgada y la ayuda de Shizuru, Natsuki cerró el portón sin bajar del vehículo. Luego, con un par de aceleraciones, las puso rumbo a los caminos cercanos a la ciudad.

Pronto se convirtieron en un rayo azulado que comía los kilómetros.

Shizuru alzó la vista, observando cómo dejaban atrás los caminos, los árboles, las bandadas de pájaros que se desplegaban por encima. Tras ella cualquier marca quedaba lejos, disminuida por el paso de la motocicleta. El cabello azulado le hacía cosquillas, Natsuki no había guardado su melena dentro del casco. Estaba en libertad, como ella. Para la morena esta era la mayor expresión de libertad a la que aspiraba. La castaña cerró los ojos. Pronto pasarían un paso rodeado a ambos lados de árboles, para primavera florecerían. Estarían preciosos, cargados de diversos colores. _Si solo estuvieras aquí para verlos, conmigo. _Natsuki redujo la velocidad, el paso franqueado por árboles estaba aún verde o sin hojas. Pero la morena pasó de todas formas lento, dejándola apreciar el paisaje. Pronto subieron un par cuestas, hasta el mirador que marcaba el inicio de los terrenos considerados parte de la ciudad. Desde él, la pequeña araña de cemento parecía asfixiarse entre el resto del las colinas y montañas que le rodeaban. Se detuvo, apagando la máquina. Todo el lugar se encontraba sumido en un suave silencio, roto sólo por el ocasionar silbar del viento. Shizuru descendió, quitándose el casco para apreciar el espectáculo.

Ese lugar, mal llamado mirador, sólo contaba con una valla de seguridad. El resto sólo era un piso forrado en grava suelta. La castaña se acercó hasta la valla, respirando hondo. Aún el aire era frío, pero ya no era cortante, sino un frio más ameno, el aviso del cambio de estación. Observó por sobre su hombro. Natsuki le sonreía, el casco en un brazo, y ella apoyada en su motocicleta.

-¿Habías venido aquí antes?- Inquirió la castaña, acercándose.

-Sólo un par de veces…, quería verlo una vez más…- No completó la frase, no lo necesitaba, y Shizuru tampoco.

-¿Lo amas, verdad?- La castaña se puso a su altura, apoyándose ella también en el vehículo.

-Mucho… antes era mi razón para existir, lo amaba más que a nada… ahora…- Natsuki suspiró, llenando de aire nuevo sus pulmones. –Shizuru yo…-

-Yo… no te entiendo, pero aún así te quiero… no hablemos de eso ahora, Natsuki, sólo déjame disfrutar de esto, aunque sea sólo por un momento…-

-Nunca me dijiste… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Kanzaki?- La morena casi pudo sentir el calor que despidió la castaña a la mención del nombre. No quería traerle malos recuerdos, pero quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. Ella le hacía y le haría daño, pero no quería fallar como Kanzaki.

-Reito…- Shizuru cruzó los brazos, suspirando y perdiendo la vista en el horizonte. –Digamos que él ventiló demasiado mi vida privada…-

-¿A tu familia?-

-A la sociedad, Natsuki, los trapos sucios se limpian en casa. Mientras no hubiera nadie más allá de esas murallas que lo supiera no habría habido problemas… pero Kanzaki sobrepasó ese límite… mi sexualidad no era el problema, mi imagen sí. La hija de los grandes magnates Fujino no podía tener una traba, nada que pudiera dañar la imagen de la familia, que afectara los negocios de la familia.-

-¿Fujino?-

-Parte de ser desheredada es perder mi apellido, tomé el nombre familiar de mi abuela materna…- La mujer acomodó el casco tras ella, acercándose a su pareja un poco más. –Kanzaki habló demás, alejó a esa mujer de mí y a mi familia también. Los dos pagamos por su error, pero me cercioré que pagara como era justo…-

-¿La alejó de ti?-

-En realidad estuvo bien… ella se fue por no poder soportarlo… no podía tener una mujer así a mi lado, supongo… aunque dolió…- Bajó la vista, sin dejar de mirar a su pasado. Natsuki la observó, nuevamente sumida en el dolor. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarla. –Tú tampoco te quedarás Kruger… pero de alguna manera, duele más…- Había tristeza e ira contenida en sus ojos. Pero más que nada estaba esa melancolía. Volvería a estar sola y se había desacostumbrado de ello.

-Vamos a casa…- La morena la besó suavemente, antes de dejarla ir y volver a subir a la motocicleta.

**Si no tienes el valor para dejarla, pero tampoco tienes el valor para seguir… ¿qué?**

* * *

><p>Trazó un recorrido errático por la palma de su mano, delineando cada contorno con la punta de su dedo índice.<p>

-_Sólo somos dos almas perdidas dando vueltas en una pecera…- _

-_Corriendo sobre el mismo suelo antiguo, ¿Y qué hemos encontrado?, los mismos antiguos miedos…_-

-Esto no se soluciona tan fácil, me acostumbré a ti, te acostumbraste a mí. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he deseado que este invierno se haga eterno?, pero las estaciones terminarán, como siempre, y tú seguirás en tu absurda búsqueda… ¿qué más te falta, Natsuki?, ¿Qué más necesitas que no esté aquí?- Shizuru envolvió finalmente esa mano que tanto acariciaba. La morena sintió la descarga eléctrica sobre su brazo, sintió la presión firme, sintió el amor y el calor subiéndole por la garganta. El miedo, eso era lo que la atenazaba, la golpeaba, pero lo sabía, no era capaz de decirlo, ni siquiera a ella. -¿No lo dirás?- Los ojos rojos taladraron sobre ella, lo sabía o por lo menos tenía una idea acertada. Shizuru suspiró antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, tirándola de la mano para que la siguiera, a su lado. –Prométeme que, por lo menos, esta noche estarás conmigo, prométeme que mañana me despertaré contigo…- Se tendió a su lado, rodeando la tibieza de su cuerpo en un abrazo. Se quedaría con ella, todo su cuerpo se lo gritaba. Ahora estaba ahí, mirando el cielo raso de la habitación. Desprotegida, desnuda en cierto sentido. Podía ver la tristeza bajo sus ojos encendidos, podía notar las pequeñas arrugas que en su ceño se formaban, podía oler el miedo en su piel. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa.

-Lo prometo- Musitó, más para sí misma que para su compañera. Esta no acusó escucharla, siguió con la vista al frente, sin soltar su mano. Se la puso en el estómago, cubriéndola con la suya otra vez.

-Te extrañaré…-

**Te amaré –**Yo también…-

-¿No hay nada, cierto?-

-No, no lo hay-

-No los encontrarás-

-Lo sé…-

-No te entiendo, no creo que pueda hacerlo, y aún así te quiero… no, ni siquiera a mí me entiendo- Se dio vuelta, encarándola, ahora la castaña acortó la distancia, posando su frente sobre la suya. –_Como deseo que estés aquí_-

-Shizuru…- Sabía a lo que se refería, no llamaba a su yo físico, sino a esa pequeña porción de sí misma olvidada y enterrada, sumergida bajo la fuerte corriente de la cordura.

-No te rogaré, Natsuki, te quedarías si lo hiciera. No quiero retenerte por las razones equivocadas- Besó suavemente sus labios, sólo para sentirlos, sin pasión, una tristeza y una ternura revestían ese beso. La morena cerró los ojos, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo por completo. –Por mí está bien, pero sabes que, si vas, no volverás… si te vas no quiero que regreses, no quiero volver a verte…- La morena asintió, antes de acortar la distancia y depositar un beso casto sobre la castaña. Lo sabía, lo tenía todo. Había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero tenía miedo, el miedo la inmovilizaba. Había encontrado, había triunfado, ¿ahora qué seguía?, no podía entenderlo, no podía explicárselo. –No vale la pena hacerlo…- Rompió el silencio de nuevo, implantándole la duda. ¿No valía la pena?, ¿Ella, ellas no valían la pena?. Shizuru pareció leer su interrogante, porque le sonrió. Una sonrisa cargada de amargura. –No vale la pena cuando no hay un nosotras, sólo un yo, Natsuki- Respondió, antes de darle la espalda y acomodarse para pasar la noche. La morena cerró un abrazo tras ella, sintiendo cada respiración contra su piel. No podía culparla, no podía, a pesar de que doliera, ella tenía razón en eso, también. –Cambias un papel secundario en la guerra por un papel principal en una jaula*-

-Yo…-

-No respondas, ahora mismo no estoy enojada, sólo… decepcionada, no lo empeores, por favor…- No se giró para enfrentarla, pero podía sentir en su espalda tensa todo el esfuerzo que hacía para contenerse, para limitarse. -¿Tienes miedo de morder más de lo que puedes masticar?-

-A ti jamás te podría digerir… eso es lo que me da hambre…-

-Sigues siendo un misterio…- Susurró, divertida. Natsuki apretó su abrazo, creyó que esa noche sería salvaje, llena de altos y bajos. Pero esa tranquila tormenta, la calma que enterraba toda la fuerza de ambas la asustaba y fascinaba a la vez.

-Fujino…-

-Ni se te ocurra, lobo oscuro, has limpiado tus colmillos con mis huesos durante este invierno, no me dejes a la entrada de la primavera con el sentimiento de esa lengua áspera…-

Y todo se reducía a ese instante. Estaba allí, aún estaba allí. Todo su universo giraba en esa minúscula porción de tiempo. Cuando sus músculos se contraían a la espera de la orden final. Pero ese instante podía extenderse por siempre, o terminar inmediatamente. Ese instante sería exactamente igual que el anterior. Ese instante no volvería a atrás, no lo necesitaba, ese instante estaba replicado en cada uno de los que le seguirían. Entonces, ¿Por qué dudaba?

**Ese instante será igual a este, a todos los demás. Lloras porque ya no la tendrás, pero ella va contigo. ¿Quieres tenerla aún más?, ¡¿Qué carajo quieres, mujer?, ¿Qué mierda pretendes?, no la puedes poseer a menos que te entregues!, ¡Acéptalo como ley natural!... acéptalo, no volverán y tú ya estás cansada de escapar.**

_Espero una palabra tuya, una palabra sana. Una sola de tus palabras, arrancadas por esa voz ronca, tan ingenua a veces, tan sofocante en otras, solo una palabra. Eso hará, será suficiente, eso hará sanar mi alma cargada, dolida, llagada._

La atmósfera de la habitación se hacía más asfixiante y cargada a medida que pasaban los segundos. Uno a uno, descolgándose. Como si el tiempo se hubiera multiplicado y a la vez dividido. Como si estuvieran viviendo en dos dimensiones paralelas a la vez.

La morena pegó un poco más su cuerpo a la mujer. Las palabras querían nacer de su garganta, gritaban por nacer y brotar, pujando con fuerza. Pero era incapaz de pronunciarlas, era simple, sólo decirlas, pero no podía **no me atrevo, no … **

-Quiero que te traiga de vuelta… te quiero de regreso. A ti, entera, no sólo tu cuerpo ni tu culpa que te hace quedarte-

-¿Shizuru?- La morena se incorporó sobre un codo, examinando su nuca aún fija hacia la pared, dándole la espalda.

-Es injusto, soy una idiota y tú una cobarde…-

-Pero-

-Es injusto y te sigo queriendo, ¿No crees que es ridículo?, ¿No crees que somos un par de idiotas dependientes?- Se levantó, encarándola nuevamente. Lágrimas amargas le corrían por las mejillas. –Crees que puedes entenderlo, crees que puedes superarlo*, pero no te conoces en esto Natsuki, no lo haces lo suficiente. Una mano caliente por un acelerador, una sonrisa por el viento cortante, puedes tenerlos los dos, ¿Por qué decidir?, es más, ¿Crees que puedes decidir, ¿Me cambias por una carretera vacía?, no lo sé… ya no sé nada contigo cerca. No puedo pedirte que te hagas cargo de mis sentimientos, ni que seas fiel a los tuyos, pero…- La miró de frente su voz estaba cargada de reproche, peros sus ojos rojos estaban apaciguados bajo el yugo de las lágrimas que aún luchaban por descolgarse. Subió una mano, para limpiar sus mejillas, y una lágrima resbaló de su propia barbilla. Se sorprendió.

Ambas estaban llorando.

Era estúpido.

Sí, definitivamente era estúpido.

Es idiota jugar sólo para lograr estar más solo, para hacer del propio mundo un lugar más frío*.

-Estoy aburrida de correr por la misma ciudad… por el mismo camino*-Shizuru le dio la espalda nuevamente, su humor fluctuante subía y bajaba, desde la tristeza a la rabia y la cólera en segundos. –Estoy aburrida de temer por lo mismo*, de no superar mis antiguos miedos*, hemos enfrentado nuestros pasados juntas y sólo nos hemos encontrado con que se repiten en nuestro presente, que tememos por lo mismo hacia el futuro… no logro deshacerme de Kanzaki y toda su ola de injusticias, ni tú logras deshacerte de tu soledad por miedo a volver a perder…- Natsuki la abrazó por detrás con fuerza, evitando si quiera que intentara escapar de sus brazos, no quería perderla, ¿Cómo si quiera podía haberlo pensado?. Se levantó de pronto. Dejando a Shizuru perpleja al abandonarla tan repentinamente. Corrió hasta la cocina, tomando sin precauciones una de las budineras en que la castaña solía colocar las ensaladas que ella tanto rehuía "Vamos, Natsuki, ¿Cómo esperas seguir lanzando golpes así si no comes algo de vitaminas?".

Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Los recuerdos ya habían calado demasiado hondo como para pensar en olvidarlos, o esperar siquiera que ellos se cansaran de seguirla*.

Llenó hasta el tope el recipiente y, sin cerrar la llave, corrió hasta la salida, abriendo la puerta de una patada. Equilibró el agua en su cadera, para poder abrir la puerta exterior de entrada de la casa, tras ella, podía sentir la mirada clavada de la castaña. Shizuru la había seguido, había perseguido a la morena que corría como un huracán por la casa, como una exhalación sin aún explicar su motivo.

Lanzó el agua sobre el pavimento frío.

En un solo movimiento cubrió la calzada con el líquido.

Selló de esa manera su propio destino.

Natsuki se dio vuelta, jadeando. No era la exaltación por haber corrido, ni mucho menos. Jadeaba al pensar lo que había hecho, el paso que realmente había dado.

Se giró para enfrentarla. Shizuru la observaba con una ceja levantada, conocía la tradición, pero aún tenía dudas con respecto a lo que en la morena podría significar.

-Together we stand, divided we fall…*- Susurró, acercándose. Suspiro cuando se encontró frente a ella, antes de aspirar una gran cantidad de aire, inspirándose valor a sí misma. –Me quedo… Shizuru, me quedo contigo…- La castaña levantó las dos cejas y Natsuki no pudo evitar reír al notar ese gesto tan recurrente en ella. –No quiero cambiarte, no puedo cambiarte… te necesito, joder, te necesito mujer…- La mujer frente a ella se talló un codo, cambió el peso de un pie a otro, sin mirarla directo, sin enfrentarla. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la morena, tal vez, sólo tal vez… -¿Es demasiado tarde?-

-¿Para ti?... Natsuki… para ti nunca es tarde- Respondió, antes de lanzársele encima, cubriéndola por completo en un abrazo cálido.

-Me quedo aquí, me quedo contigo… estoy contigo…- Susurró, no le diría adiós, no le mentiría sobre las dos*. Las campanas sonarían, y ellas aprenderían sí, pero lo harían juntas. –Contigo…-Volvió a susurrar, antes de sentir sus propias lágrimas bajando hacia el hombro de su pareja. Aún les quedaba mucho por recorrer, pero ya habían dado el primer paso. Un largo primer paso.

La noche cálida evidenció el cambio de estación.

La primavera ya había llegado.

_NdA: "Si no tienes el valor de morir, debes tener el valor de vivir", ni idea dónde lo escuché o leí, pero lo creo a pies juntos..._

_NdA2: "Wish you were here" **Pink Floyd **esta es una de las pocas canciones que me dejan con ganas de llorar, y no lo haría de no saber la historia que tiene detrás ¬¬ ... bueno, puse una canción más, que si han leído todos los capítulos ya sabrán cuál es xD (la he repetido un par de veces) y una referencia a un poeta que me gustó mucho... en fin. Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia buscaba escribir algo desenfadado y liviano y, en general, escribirla fue así, no tenía problemas para desarrollar a los personajes a excepción de este capítulo (una parte de este capítulo estuvo escrita desde el primer momento, la escribí seguidilla del prólogo...) debo reconocer que me partí un poco los sesos pensando que hacer con Natsuki... luego lo mandé todo al j**** c***** =)_

_Me demoré un poco más en este capítulo, me desconecté del mundo por todo el fin de semana. Son pocas las ocasiones (y especialmente en estos meses en que estoy trabajando en muchos proyectos) en que puedo regresar a mi casa, calzarme mis botas, mis jeans desgastados mi camisa y salir a recorrer los campos a lomo de mi caballo. Mucho menos las ocasiones en que puedo, finalmente, subir cordillera arriba y no preocuparme de nada más. Lamento el retraso, pero bueno... no fue tanto tampoco xD._

_Curiosidades sobre este fic... uno de los capítulos lo escribí en un bus, otro en una de mis clases. Cosas así que todo el que puede hace xD. Tengo más ideas para más historias (I'm on fireeee!), pero no sé si saqué una pronto, mañana o en un mes más, todo depende si logro pensar en buenos finales para ellas. Si han leído hasta acá, se los agradezco, ha sido una sarta de leseras las que me he mandado. Espero hayan disfrutado del fic, yo disfruté escribiéndolo y leyendo sus comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima historia se cuidan (yo intentaré hacer mi tanto también) y saludos!  
><em>


	13. Epílogo

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos ellos son creación y propiedad de Sunris**

-I put a Spell on you*- Murmuró, sonriendo, observando cómo caía su pelo azulado tras su espalda –Porque eres mía…- Shizuru alargo una mano, sin llegar a tocar sus hebras oscuras. Era de ella, y ya no necesitaba confirmación alguna de ello. La había capturado, sin darse cuenta lo había hecho. Siguió con la mirada sus pasos pesados y fuertes, desde una esquina del pasillo a la otra, dando vueltas y vueltas sin poder contenerse. _Sí eres mía, y no aguantaré a nadie cerca de ti así otra vez…_ Natsuki giró por décima vez, sin dejar de desear un cigarro o su moto. Unas gotas de pánico se desprendían de sus pupilas verdes.

-Ara, ara, vamos Natsuki, esto no es un parto… todavía- Rió, la ironía definitivamente no era lo mejor a lo que podía recurrir en esos momentos, pero le era irresistible observar como las emociones subían y bajaban por la morena igual que una montaña rusa. La mujer no se detuvo siquiera a observarla, su mano subió, en intención de dedicarle un gesto grosero, cosa que hacía cada vez que no podía controlarse y necesitaba mandarla al carajo por unos momentos. Pero no terminó el gesto, simplemente volvió a darle la espalda, caminar cinco pasos y volver hasta ella. Otra vez pánico y preocupación en su rostro. En esos momentos ni siquiera podía mantener el semblante serio, ni siquiera podía estar enojada, no nada de eso. No podía más que estar asustada.

De pronto todo le parecía una pésima idea.

–Estará todo bien…- Le susurró, acariciando sus cabellos azulados.

-Lo sé… lo sé- Suspiró, descansando la cabeza sobre su regazo. Estaba de cuclillas frente a ella.

Sus manos en su vientre.

Y su frente sobre él, sintiendo el latir de su corazón.

Y el propio, desenfrenado.

Natsuki tuvo que reconocerlo, estaba asustada.

Demasiado asustada.

Shizuru siguió acariciando su cabeza, intentando confortarla. Por la situación supuso que ella sería la asustada y descontrolada. Pero la morena junto a ella parecía cerca de un ataque, pálida y sudorosa. Contrastaba con su propia piel sonrosada por la excitación y llena de vida. –Yamada-san ya vendrá- Comentó, intentando tranquilizarla. -¿Sigues pesando en cambiar tu motocicleta?... no me haría muy feliz si Natsuki hiciera eso-

-No, no… conseguiremos un auto, no hay problema con eso… es sólo que…- La castaña suspiró, reuniendo valor para enfrentar, nuevamente, la fobia de su pareja. Decididamente tomó su rostro con ambas manos y le obligo a mirarla directo a los ojos. El color rojo parecía encendido ese día, más fuerte y vital de lo que la morena podía recordar. Tragó saliva al verlos. La hipnotizaban, y, por lo menos, durante ese día, no caería otra vez en la tentación de salir corriendo hasta desfallecer.

-Natsuki, no tienes que mortificarte más con ello, ya está, ya pasó… ellos ya no están, pero estamos nosotros, y te necesitamos…- Sentenció. La morena asintió levemente, volviendo la vista hacia abajo, hacia su mujer pronta a darle un hijo. ¿Cómo se suponía que había llegado a esto?, ella, que era libre, que era salvaje.

Que era, a fin de cuentas, una extraña para el mundo.

-I put a Spell on you- Shizuru le sonrió. Tenía razón, ella la había hechizado, no había más explicaciones. Natsuki se levantó, sin despegar sus manos de abdomen de su esposa. Sintió el leve patear de **mi hijo **bajo la palma. Una oleada de calor la inundó, iba más allá de lo siquiera habría podido imaginar. Se inclinó, para besar a su castaña. La amaba, los amaba, los amaba mucho más de lo que alguna vez pudo sospechar. –Creo que Yamada-san ya está acá, Kruger-han- La castaña rió, la cara de su esposa cada vez que la trataba por su apellido era digna de un premio. La mujer masticó un par de palabras, adelantándose a recibir a su jefe. Shizuru la observó retirarse, presurosa, tomando un par de llevas de la mesa, con la cabeza por el cielo. Natsuki ese día no estaba en su centro, para nada, tan distinta a la mujer que ella amaba.

No importaba, era por ella que estaba así.

Y eso, de alguna manera, la hacía amarla más.

Posó su propia mano en donde antes estaba la de su pareja. No lo necesitaba para sentir a su hijo _Nuestro hijo_ moverse y agitarse. Estaba listo. Ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Mientras la puerta se abría y Natsuki se acercaba para ayudarla a levantarse el primer dolor agudo le recorrió el vientre. Sonrió, sin acusar la punzada que le recorría el cuerpo.

Sí, ella estaba segura, ya era la hora.

Tomó la mano que la morena le alargaba. Era el momento, y ella no podía estar más segura de eso.

Y no podía estar más contenta de eso.

Había acertado, la morena era su mujer.

Tampoco podía estar más contenta de eso.

Natsuki alcanzó a distinguir la mirada cargada de cariño y calidez que la castaña le dirigió. En medio del temor y los nervios una oleada caliente le golpeó el cuerpo. No, ella tampoco se había equivocado.

Y hasta ese día le agradecía a los dioses el haberse quedado.

_NdA: "I put a spell on you" **Screamin' Jay Hawkins** ... dormir poco no le hace bien a uno..._


End file.
